


Babyl Academy

by Legendofgays



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: A WHOLE LOT OF DRAMA, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crime Drama, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, Modern Day Setting, Multichapter, Private School AU, Some Fluff, sagelyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: Sage, Headmaster's daughter, is among a long line of traditionalists who strive for perfection. Brooklyn, who's mother married into money, is anything but perfect. With the new school year, Sage is determined to get the lead in the school play, even if it meant defying her father's wishes. The new girl Brooklyn, vying for Sage's attention thinks it's auditioning for the school play sounds like a great idea. That is until they are fighting for the same role.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 177
Kudos: 365





	1. Welcome to Babyl Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back with a new fic! I hope you guys enjoy it! I had a really fun time writing it and I hope there aren't too many mistakes! Let me know what you think! (If it does have a million mistakes,,, I will fix them eventually be patient with me pls)

Sage fiddled at the thin ribbon of her neatly tied bow that hung on the hilt of her freshly pressed uniform. This was going to be her year. This year she was finally going to audition for the school musical, she was going to get the part and there was nothing in the world that could stop her... Well, maybe her father but what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. Besides he hardly takes notice in anything but her grades. As he says  _ “To have knowledge is to have a key to your future.” _ Though in the words of Emily Bronte  _ “What were the use of my creation, if I were entirely contained here?” _ Her Gran Reil read Wuthering Heights to her every night when she was younger despite the fact that she understood next to none of the words. Gran Chyra was always one for Harry Potter herself and would read it to Sage in secret, trying to deter her from the romanticisms of Bronte’s work. But the only thing it did was cultivate her love of stories and inspired her to perform. Her grans were her biggest supporters and if it weren’t for them, Sage would probably still be performing up a storm in the safe confines of her room, alone. The one thing she did hate about the break ending though, was leaving her Grans yet again to live in the cold solitary halls of Babyl Academy, where she only knew her father from arms-length as Headmaster. Love and passion were not words that existed in his dictionary, but tradition and exemplary were.

“Sage dear, it’s time.” She heard Gran Reil’s voice call from downstairs and her hands fell from uniform to examine herself one last time. Not a single crease or loose stitch. She was ready. 

*****

Brooklyn sat uncomfortably in the back seat of her town car pulling at the uncomfortable tights that hugged onto the skin of her legs. 

“Are these really necessary Harrold?” Brooklyn groaned looking her driver, Harrold, in the eye through the rearview mirror. He was the closest thing she had to a father, being that her real one died several years back. Her mother soon married a wealthy old-timey aristocrat with an abundance of wealth that made even the richest seem poor. And with money came stuffy private school uniforms and the ever condescending student body. She couldn’t stand how the rich talked, socialised, with a goal of only seeking status. Not too long ago she was the daughter of a simple mechanic and a club singer and now everything around her, reeked of money. A hopeless cause of her step-fathers to buy her affections. But money was nothing but an accomplice in her deviously planned schemes that only led to trouble. Hence three expulsions later, Brooklyn sat in the back seat of Harrold’s car in the most ungodly private school uniform with a heavy blazer, a choking bow around her neck and a more than unflattering pleated grey checkered skirt. It was the only private school willing to take Brooklyn in after a considerable donation. 

“I’m afraid so, Miss Two. It’s part of the uniform policy.” He replied with a touch of sympathy in his voice. A kindness she hardly ever saw in her own house anymore. 

“Fine, I’ll keep these leg chokers on. But I am not wearing the rest of this horrendous uniform like this.” Brooklyn pulled at the bow around her collar.

“The policy states you must wear every piece-” He tried but Brooklyn was already too busy looking up the rules of the school herself, searching for a loophole.

“Yes… But it says nothing about how to wear it.” Harrison caught the glimmer of her smirk in his rearview mirror. She hadn’t even made it to campus yet and Harrold already feared for what was to come.

* * *

Sage tugged nervously at the sleeves of her blazer as she awaited the arrival of the new girl. She was part of the school’s student body welcoming committee along with Mags who really just liked to know the ins and outs of the student body and or bodies that roam the hallowed halls of Babyl Academy. They didn’t have to wait long as a black town car came to a stop by the front steps, the engine humming quietly before drawing to silence as the driver side door swung open. A middle-aged bald man stepped out in well-polished wear and grabbed the passenger door. A heel crunched on the gravel and slowly revealing a raven-haired girl, Sage’s eyes widened. It was no secret Sage liked girls but it was something else seeing a girl as beautiful as the one that stood before her and still have a fully functioning thought she was having trouble with. It wasn’t just her long beautiful wavy curls fall from her shoulders, that framed her face perfectly or the curves and form of her body that caught Sage’s attention. It was the state of the uniform that hung on her. Her shirt practically half-buttoned with the sleeves rolled, with her ribbon thin tie knotted around her neck like a choker, a tucked and shortened skirt that was supposed to be knee-length but met just below her fingertips and her black blazer slung over her shoulders, discarded flippantly. She looked up and caught Sage staring at her. The girl tilted her head curiously, studying her for a moment and smirked. The girl winked and bit her lip lightly before the middle-aged man who Sage could only assume was her driver dropped her suitcase by her feet. Sage blushed furiously and looked to her feet. It wasn’t until she heard the voice of her father booming behind her that she twisted around.

“Welcome to Babyl Academy you must be Brooklyn.” Her father turned the corner and paused at the front steps. His eyes tried with much difficulty, not to react.

“That is my name don’t wear it out,” Brooklyn replied bluntly, resting her hands on her hips. But Sage could tell her father didn’t like her at all. Not the way she dressed and certainly not the way she carried her attitude. 

“And mine is Professor Five. Babyl Academy prides itself on tradition and prestige as I’m sure you’re well aware of. And because of this, we have certain expectations for our students, one of which is our school uniform. I am more than happy to provide you with a pamphlet that outlines the guidelines. Your tie for instance,” He said with a less than subtle tone of passive-aggressiveness. Instead of cowering away though, Brooklyn took out her phone and began tapping away at it.

“Oh no, I read the guidelines online. Here it states that the necktie must be worn as a part of the school uniform but it doesn’t specify how. It just says it must be worn around the neck which if you take the wording literally is what I have done.” Brooklyn rebutted leaving the professor scrambling for a response.

“Your shirt-” He started.

“Falls in the realms of modesty. I mean you can’t see my parts and all that is said about the shirt is that it must be worn in a modest fashion. And if you’re trying hard to look for something more, I would have to warn you against the objectification of a minor, which can look very bad on your part.” She continued. “Oh, and before you say anything about the skirt, The rules state that the skirt needs to exceed finger length, which it does.” She looked back at him now waiting for him to reply. 

“I would tread lightly with that attitude of yours Miss Brooklyn or you might find yourself treading along some murky waters this semester.” He warned. “Sage, Mags. Show our new student around if you will. Help her get settled. Be sure to inform her of our expectations.” He said with finalizing words and left as abruptly as he came. 

“What a grouch,” Brooklyn muttered to the two in front of her and the boy who Brooklyn assumed was Mags widened his eyes in amusement and pursed lips. 

“That’s my father,” Sage said before turning her heels and walking up the front steps of the Academy. Mags fell in step with Sage and Brooklyn only froze, mortified at her words. Harrold cleared his throat to grab Brooklyn’s attention. 

“Miss Two,” He motioned along behind the two fleeing students and Brooklyn’s composure snapped back. She looked at her bag and Harrold shooed her along. “I’ll handle it. I doubt this is something you’d want to miss.” He replied.

“Thanks.” Brooklyn gave him a quick hug and raced after the two who were already halfway through the door. 


	2. Knock, Knock

Sage shook her hands out, her body buzzing with nerves. It was audition day. She’d rehearsed her favourite monologue from Wizard of Oz and her own choreographed dance number for hours and it was barely 8 am in the morning. This was going to be one of her last chances to be a part of the school musical before the academics of her senior year got in the way. She could already imagine the strict schedule her father had mapped out for her, more rigorous than the one she had currently, which barely gave her the breathing room for a musical but she was determined to find a way. Besides, that was a problem for another day. Today the only thing she had to focus on was her audition for the Spring musical. She was halfway through her monologue when there was a knock on her door. Sage scrunched her nose together in thought. She had no idea who would possibly show up at her door at 8 am. Last time Mags knocked on her door that early in the morning he was literally coming back from a party in one of the reforms penthouse and was still drunk on cheap liquor. She went to open the door only to be taken back by seeing Brooklyn standing on the other side. Dressed similarly like yesterday, with slight alterations. Still breathtaking, still had trouble written all over her.

“Brooklyn.” They said simultaneously. Brooklyn smiled, glad to know that she needed no reintroduction with the other girl.

“Yeah, I remember. You made a strong first impression.” Sage smiled curtly in response. 

“Yeah, I do that,” Brooklyn smirked, while her eyes wandered around her room. 

“What can I do for you?” She asked and Brooklyn dipped her head inside curiously and walked around, unprompted. Sage eyes only followed as she examined the corners of her room. 

“Huh, the layout’s like mine. I figured the Headmaster’s daughter would get some form of special treatment. Private kitchen, mini bar or something of the sort.” She teased as she eyed at her closet. “Cute closet.” She said with a playful tone in her voice that Sage couldn’t decide whether or not she should be offended by or not. 

“Did you just come here to make a dig at my father again or was there something you actually needed?” Sage pulled her lips tightly, still not entirely sure of what to make of the girl yet. Confidence was one thing, but there was a fine line between confidence and arrogance. She just didn’t know which side of the line Brooklyn fell on. Brooklyn’s lips curled amusingly and bit her lip, holding Sage’s gaze. 

“Well, yesterday the tour got cut kind of short when you were whisked away for some violin lesson and I still know next to nothing about this school, besides the fun co-ed dynamics, Interesting choice for a boarding school. Bold if I must say so myself.” Brooklyn flipped her hair to the side. “That aside I was hoping you could show me around. It’s a pretty big school and I’m just one girl.” A glimmer of rebellion shimmered in her eyes, like a challenge calling out to Sage.  _ Don’t do it.  _ She thought to herself. The last thing she needed was to get distracted. Brooklyn could see her hesitation and dropped her stare for a moment and looked toward her feet. “What’s there to lose?” Brooklyn tilted her head in question.

“Fine.” Said after a moment of thought. She grabbed her bag hanging on the back of her chair and led them out of her room. 

*****

“This is the cafeteria. Pretty normal. You swipe your meal card, get your food and find an empty seat where ever you can.” Sage explained as they stood by the doors of the cafeteria. 

“Normal? You call gourmet breakfast with french baked goods normal?” Brooklyn challenged but there was something else that caught her attention. She’d been to quite a number of private schools before but there was something different about student body she couldn’t put her finger on. Most of them were gathered around four tables for breakfast, wearing the same coloured tie as the people around them. Each group with a colour for themselves. One blue, one green, one orange and one grey. Now that she was looking at it, Sage herself was wearing a green ribbon under her collar herself. “I’m curious.” Brooklyn thought aloud, hoping Sage would be able to answer her question for her. 

“About what exactly?” Sage twisted around to look at Brooklyn. She caught sight of her sharp jaw and looked away. It was going to be hard to concentrate with her around and Sage knew it. 

“Why the colours? Is it like a club or some weird alliance thing?” Brooklyn asked as they approached the array of assorted breakfast items. She grabbed some toast and an apple for herself. She wasn’t one for the lush breakfast style the Academy seemed to have. 

“Right. It must seem a little strange.” Sage chuckled lightly. She grabbed a small tub of granola and yoghurt for herself before settling down on an empty table.

“So our school has factions, kind of. Think of it like school teams right. But it is more driven by academics and community contributions to the school. Green is for Nature.” She gestured to the colour of her tie. “Academically high achievers in the science sectors, driving many of the environmental or sustainability projects in school. Last semester we were able to cut down 50% of our electricity usage at school by creating self-sustaining smart boards with the help of Industry.” Brooklyn furrowed her brows together in thought, following along with what Sage was saying trying to make sense of it all. “Industry is Orange. They're more engineeringly inclined. They are great at robotics and shop related things. Some of our greatest achieving industry students created the devices we use today.” Sage pulled out her phone and showed Brooklyn the holographic feature that was curtesy of Industry. “Progress is blue. They are very social and are well in languages and generally well rounded academically. And grey? That’s reform. It’s not as bad as it sounds. They are just the ones that care less about the academic side of Babyl. Highly creative. They just don’t test well. My father believes that labelling them will push them to work harder.” Sage explained.

“Sounds like extreme segregation to me,” Brooklyn commented.

“We’re not really separated. We can hang out with whoever we want.” Sage defended weakly.

“Yet you’re sort of pitted together for what? Grades?” Brooklyn questioned, having a hard time wrapping her head around the idea of Babyl Academy. There were a few things that were raised an alarm bell or two. 

“It’s for morale. Giving people a reason to study, work harder towards the scores they want. It’s not ideal I know. But it works well. Our learning is highly flexible because of it.” Sage reasoned, repeating most of what her father told her. Though she did like the subject focus of her own personal timetable, so she couldn’t really complain too much. 

Right…” Brooklyn fell silent as she bit into her apple. The rich were really something else. 

****

After breakfast, they continued their tour. Walking down the halls of the Academy. 

“This is our shop class. Lined with the best machinery that money can buy. You’ll find most of the industry students here. I think they are working on an A.I interface for the school. Able to answer any question that new students may have about the school.”

“Right because walking tours are totally overrated,” Brooklyn said sarcastically. “Though you’re doing a pretty good job.” She looked inside the shop window and saw the wiring that was laying around for what she assumed was for the interface. “Besides, with a view like mine, no A.I could ever compare,” Brooklyn smirked and Sage pulled her lips together and shook her head.

“You’re something else aren’t you,” Sage said, fighting the creeping blush from revealing itself. 

“Beautiful? Confident? Doesn’t seem like unfathomable human traits.” Brooklyn shrugged and before Sage could rebut Mags came up to them excitedly and shook at Sage’s shoulders.

“Girl! Audition day!” He buzzed. “Are you ready?” He asked.

“Audition day?” Brooklyn quirked her brow. Mags paused and dropped his hands from Sage. His eyes scanned over between the two and gave Sage a scandalous sort of look. She shot daggers back in reply and he returned to his previous excitement.

“Yes. It is literally all everyone can talk about new girl. It is the first original musical ever written by one of our own students that has gone on to win some prestigious writer’s credit. It is amazing and literally the role of a lifetime.” Mags continued.

“For… high school students.” Brooklyn noted. Their definition of the role of a lifetime must’ve different. For her, a role in broadway seemed a higher honour. 

“Well yeah. But it’s a first for our school.” Mags said. “And your girl Sage is going to get the lead role and then probably some scouts from Julliard will notice her and next thing you know Sage Five will be a household name.” He gestured his hands up proudly. 

“I think you’re reaching a little,” Sage said bashfully, looking to her toes. 

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Mags stated before checking his watch. "I’ve got to run but I’ll see you in auditions girl.” He ran off to meet with another boy ahead of him.

“So you never told me I was walking with a celebrity.” Brooklyn jested before Sage rolled her eyes. 

“You can stop that you know,” Sage said, walking backwards away from Brooklyn as she stopped in her tracks.

“What do you mean?” Brooklyn asked curiously resting her hands on her hips. 

“The flirting. You’re cute. But I don’t have time. Like Mags said, it’s audition day.” Sage said turning at her heels to walk off. 

“Cute huh?” Brooklyn called out after her but got no reaction in return. At least none that she could see. It seemed that Brooklyn was going to have to try a little harder if she wanted to catch the eye of Sage Five. Luckily for her, she liked the challenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'd be nice if you left me a comment letting me know what you thought


	3. Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song i used for this chapter is Canada by Lauv ft Alessia Cara. I dont own any of the rights obvs I just wanted a good duet song for them both. Hope you enjoy!

Brooklyn really didn’t know what she was doing here. Auditoriums and school plays weren’t exactly her thing. Correction, extracurriculars weren’t exactly her thing. At least not since joining the preppy elite schoolers. Their extracurriculars were always self-serving in one way or another rather than out of pure enjoyment. It made her miss the way things were before, where money wasn’t at the forefront of everything she did. Don’t get her wrong, money was nice. New phone, new sound system, new laptop, new clothes. But there were only so many new things one could get until they were all just the same. Brooklyn hid out in the back of the auditorium watching everyone shuffling around to find a seat and start the auditions. It didn’t take long for her to find the girl in the small auditioning party. Her eyes spotting her soft low ponytails almost immediately. Sage Five. The Headmaster's daughter. A mystery that Brooklyn had yet to figure out. She was easily bashful at her words, the red in her cheeks betraying her but her resolve was strong against her charm. Stubborn even, focused. Ambitious. She liked that about Sage. Her passion. It was enough to hold her interest. And by the way Sage looked at her, Brooklyn knew she was curious too, tempted. Brooklyn just had to find a way to wave the temptation close enough to Sage to see if there was anything else between them to explore further. She’d sunk low enough in her seat that no one else really noticed her in the back. 

“Welcome all. I am glad to see many spirited faces here today.” An older woman, who was possibly in her 50’s stood up with a clipboard in hand and dressed what Brooklyn imagined a stuffy prep school librarian would dress like. “I am Ms. Zandra and I will be your director. As many of you know this is a special privilege we are gathered here for today. One of our top Progress students wrote the very musical you will be auditioning for today. Ms Aliyah if you will.” She gestured to a girl in the seat next to her. Everyone applauded for a few seconds before Ms Zandra continued. “With help from Mr Bohdi and Mr Apollo in the music composition and choreography by Mr Mags, I do believe this musical will be an experience of Babyl Academy like no other before.” The auditioning students murmured in excitement. Brooklyn only tilted her head watching her amusingly. Ms. Zandra’s was way too excited for the school play for a middle-aged librarian type and it showed. “Now, first things first. The duets. You will perform a scripted dialogue piece with your scene partner and duet. Same with the solos but with a monologue.” said Ms. Zandra. She looked at her clipboard and scanned over the hand-scrawled names written over the signup sheet. “First up we have Mr Danvers and Miss Taylor.” She announced before taking a seat. Brooklyn looked over everyone sitting and waiting and already knew this was going to be a long day. 

Brooklyn didn’t know how much time had passed. All she could remember was a blur of mind-numbing performances, all seemingly as dry as the last. It wasn’t until Sage stepped out on stage Brooklyn perked up in interest. The girl looked nervous, digging her thumbs into her palms as she stood in the scorching heat of the spotlight. 

“Sage correct?” Ms Zandra peered up from the top of her glasses, barely lifting her head up from her notes. Sage gave her a quick nod and waited for Ms Zandra to look up. After a moment she did and motioned Sage to continue. 

“Right. I prepared my own dance. And a monologue.” Sage shuffled nervously to Apollo who sat by the piano and handed him some sheet music. He read it over quickly and gave Sage a quick smile, accepting the challenge. 

“3, 2,1,” He counted her and started to play along with the sheet music. The tune of the song was familiar, like a song Brooklyn has definitely sung along to in the shower or in the car but that wasn’t what had her attention. It was the way Sage moved with the music. The strength and precision in each stroke of her body. Trained and fine-tuned. Her motions, fluid and smooth. Brooklyn had never seen anything quite as hypnotising before in her life. She barely noticed the fact the music stopped playing and she was just staring at the girl with her jaw dropped to the ground. Sage stood up straight awaiting Ms Zandra’s next instructions, her chest heaving up and down, out of breath. 

“That was quite impressive dear. Can you sing?” She mulled out loud, making notes letting Sage answer her question. 

“Uh, no. I don’t.” Sage replied.

“Shame.” She muttered under her breath and Sage’s face fell. “Your soliloquy dear?” She prompted after a moment of silence stood between them. 

“Right of course.” Sage composed herself again and started the monologue she practised a thousand times in her room. Brooklyn could see the obvious deflation of her performance the moment Ms Zandra made her thoughtless comment. It was enough to unsettle anyone let alone a high school student, even Brooklyn knew that and she hated her tact. It wasn’t long until Sage finished and Ms Zandra called for the last auditions. 

“Any more solo auditions?” She called out into the auditorium as Sage picked up the pages of her sheet music from Apollo. “Last call!" But there was no reply. "No? Okay then. I'll be in touch.” She said, grabbing her things.

“Wait!” Brooklyn stood up and everyone turned to face her. Sage’s eyes widened at the sight of Brooklyn standing there. She fumbled with her pages and they fell all over the stage. Ms Zandra looked over at the disruption but quickly brushed it off. “I’d like to audition.”

“And you are?” Ms Zandra questioned. 

“Brooklyn. Brooklyn two.” She stood up straight approaching the front of the auditorium. Ms Zandra looked over her clipboard and couldn't see her name anywhere.

“I already called for the last auditions my dear. And I simply do not have any more time to waste. The free period is over and as like the rest have classes to get to.” Ms Zandra dipped her head apologetically before leaving. Brooklyn sighed and made her way up the stage to help Sage pick up her sheet music. 

“What are you doing here?” Sage asked as Brooklyn got down to her eye level.

“I mean I had to find another excuse to talk to you after you brutally rejected me earlier.” She replied holding out a stack of pages out for Sage with a smirk playing on the edge of her lips. 

“Might not have been brutal enough, since you’re still standing here.” Sage straightened herself up and stared Brooklyn down. 

“That song. I’ve heard it before. It was really beautiful.” Brooklyn changed the subject.

“It’s by Lauv. It’s called Canada.” Sage answered, picking shyly at the corner of her pages. Brooklyn held her hand out to see if Sage would offer her the chance to look at the sheet music. After a second of consideration, she complied. 

“This is a duet, right? With Alessia Cara?” Brooklyn said, scanning the music over.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Sage asked curiously.

“I’m full of surprises.” Brooklyn set the sheet music on the piano where Apollo was. He looked up from the pages he was organising and up at Brooklyn. “Sorry. Do you mind? I want to try the song out.” Brooklyn asked.

“Brooklyn, what are you doing?” Sage hissed under her breath. It was bad enough they were going to be late but dragging Apollo into whatever it was that was happening was not necessary.

“I’m just asking for a favour.” She smiled at Apollo and he shot a look of amusement back her way. 

“Yeah sure, why not?” He smiled back and settled down on his stool. Brooklyn stood beside the piano as he started to play along with the sheet music. Brooklyn took a breath before counting herself in and starting to sing along with Apollo.

_ Waking up in your bed _

_ It’s almost like I’ve been here forever _

_ I’m obsessed with your brain _

_ And I’d unfold it if you let me _

Halfway through the verse she dragged Sage over and nudged her to sing along with her.

“Come on Nature girl.” She bit her lip as Apollo dragged the instrumental part out just a little bit longer for them both. Brooklyn started on the chorus but soon enough Sage’s resolve broke and she sang along with Brooklyn. 

_ What if we move to Canada _

_ And buy some things we don't need? _

_ Bring your mother's dog _

_ Your paintbrush and some candy _

_ And when they talk about those _

_ People who up and leave _

_ That could be us _

_ That could be you and me _

They held onto the last note for an extra second as their eyes fell on each other, harmonising perfectly. The music had stopped and Brooklyn didn’t stop staring.

“And here I thought you can’t sing,” Brooklyn commented and Sage blushed bashfully. 

“I don’t. Not really.” She said, collecting her sheets from the piano. “Thank you.” She said to Apollo before turning towards the auditorium exit. 

"Could've fooled me," Brooklyn said as she took a step towards the auditorium dor but was stopped by the sight of Ms Zandra standing between the doorframe, looking at the both of them.

“Brooklyn and Sage was it?” She called out. The girls only nodded silently, realising they’d just been caught. 

“I would like it if you were able to come back next week and reaudition for me.” She said.

“What does that mean?” Brooklyn asked, still not sure how any of this worked.

“It means Miss Brooklyn I’m asking the both of you back in for a callback.” She answered and Sage clutched onto Brooklyn’s arms excitedly. It was actually going to happen. She had a chance to be in the musical, like she so desperately wanted. Ms Zandra took her reaction as a positive one and smiled. “Yes. I’d like it if you were both able to read for the part of Helena. I’ll have Aliyah bring some sides over for you both later.” She turned at her heels once more to leave.

“Wait! The both of us read for Helena?” Sage called out confused. 

“Yes.” She answered simply before leaving. Sage looked back at Brooklyn, her hands dropping to her sides. They were going to compete for the same role. The one Sage had secretly hoped for the moment she read the play. The female lead.


	4. I know you like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause this is my life now, enjoy! (mistakes are my own etc)

“Hey!” A voice called out from behind Brooklyn and she twisted around to see who said her name. It was the Aliyah girl that was sitting next to Ms Zandra during the auditions. She seemed immensely more smiley than she did in the auditorium. 

“Oh hey, what’s up?” Brooklyn replied and pulled her bag strap tighter around her shoulder.

“Ms Zandra wanted me to give you some lines and the music for your callback next week.” She pulled out a few pages that were stapled together and a CD out of her bag.”Congratulations on that by the way. Not many have been known to impress Ms Zandra.” Aliyah complimented her.

“Is it because she’s too focused on how tightly wound her panties are?” Brooklyn quipped.

“She’s not as bad as she seems I promise.” Aliyah laughed at her comment.

“From my experience, people are just as bad as they seem to be.” Brooklyn quirked her brows before skimming through the pages Aliyah gave her. She hated to say it but the script itself seemed pretty good. 

“Is that so? And what do you think of me?” Aliyah challenged Brooklyn’s words. She was curious about what she thought. By the tone in her voice, she didn’t think highly of anyone and Aliyah didn’t like how that sat with her. 

“I think…" She trailed off sinking in what she was reading. "This is flames. You wrote this?” Brooklyn looked up surprised.

“Yeah. Every word.” She replied, the tension she held in her shoulders dropped. 

“I’m impressed.” Brooklyn smiled. “Has Sage gotten her copy yet?” She asked.

“Yeah, I just gave them to her.” Aliyah’s lips curled amusingly and Brooklyn caught the look.

“What?” She feigned innocently. 

“Sage huh?” She prodded and when Brooklyn didn’t answer she knew it was. “Did you happen to audition because of her?” Brooklyn only pressed her lips tightly and caught a flash of the back of Sage’s head in the corner of her eye as she was walking down the hall. Aliyah turned and clocked what she saw. 

“No… Of course not.” She lied weakly, knowing Aliyah would see right through her. Which she did and she only let out a light chuckle in response. “Besides she doesn't have time to date because of the school musical.” Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders.

“And you thought the best way to get her to talk to you is by competing for the same part as her?” Aliyah raised her eyebrows, still grinning. “I can’t decide whether that is the dumbest plan I’ve heard or the best.” Aliyah laughed. 

“I’ll let you know when I figure that out.” Brooklyn laughed as her eyes followed Sage down the hall. She was going into a classroom and she was curious to see why. 

“Go on. Look forward to working with you Brooks.” Aliyah shook her head at the girl who sped away chasing after Sage. 

Sage played the instrumental track that Aliyah gave her on her laptop trying in the empty music room, trying to familiarise herself with the composition. She ran the song a few times before trying to attempt singing it herself but she didn’t make it past the first word before she caught herself. She was no singer. She groaned in frustration, questioning how she found herself in this position.

“You should believe in yourself a bit more. Follow through Nature girl. You have a pretty damn good voice.” Brooklyn commented. She stood by the door, leaning a shoulder against the frame with her arms crossed. 

“What are you doing here?” Sage scrambled to pack her things up. 

“I just came to see how you were going. If you need some help.” Brooklyn said innocently as she stepped inside and closer towards Sage. 

“And why would I want help from you? You’re quite literally the competition.” Sage pulled her lips together thinly, her posture stiffened like a lioness being threatened. Brooklyn found it cute and tilted her head in endearment. 

“I believe in the common good you know. We as people need to learn how to work together rather than fight against each other.” Brooklyn propped herself up on the back of the grand piano and crossed her legs in a sultry fashion, making sure Sage caught every second of it. Sage hid her reaction behind the small silent gulp she had in the back of her throat. She only stared at Brooklyn with the same daggering gaze as before. “I know you like me,” Brooklyn said out of the blue and it took Sage back. She was expecting her to say something else, maybe about competing or the musical but this was the last thing she expected. 

“Excuse me?” Sage crossed her arms and scrunched her face together. “I hardly know you.”

“While that may be true, that doesn’t negate the fact. You know I’ve been trying to figure you out. Since the first day we met. Despite the fact that you clearly have mixed feelings about your father you were still so easy to defend him. I’ve asked around. You’re the top of your class yet you seek what? The approval of daddy. It makes sense. The way you’re so tightly wound.” Brooklyn toyed with her hair as she broke down her analysis of Sage.

“So what, you've been researching me or something?” Sage scoffed yanking at the bag strap, Brooklyn has inadvertently sat on while she propped herself up on the piano. She managed to tug it from Brooklyn by pulling her down from the piano with it. 

“I’m just very observant.” Brooklyn quipped confidently with a smirk on her lips.

“Not observant enough to take the hint.” Sage rolled her eyes and started to walk off. 

“I see you, you know,” Brooklyn called out once more and Sage stopped in her tracks, not daring to turn around. Brooklyn walked up behind her and let her lips hover close to her ear. “I’m just saying I think we can help each other. For the record, you’re a beautiful dancer. And I think I can help you with your singing and maybe you can help me with the dancing part because I haven’t seen anyone move the way you do. And maybe if you’d give me the chance, I’d like to get to know the girl who’s behind the moves.” Brooklyn said before walking away leaving nothing but a brisk of wind against Sage’s skin, her words lingering in the air. 

* * *

Sage paced up and down the empty music room after dinner playing the song over and over again from her laptop like before. She’d been at it for three days straight and there was just something about the song that she couldn’t get right and she hated it. The door creaked open and this time it was Mags who walked in with an offering of food in his hand.

“So you don’t exhaust yourself,” Mags said setting down the plate of food on a chair before sitting down. 

“Thanks.” Sage sighed with exhaustion in her breath. She paused the music and shook the tension in her shoulders out. 

“How’s it going?” He asked curiously about her progressing knowing how hard she’s been going at it for the past few days. He picked at the grapes on the place and put one in his mouth.

“I thought those were for me.” Sage joked and he only shrugged in reply. “It… sucks.” Sage admitted. There was no way she was going to get the callback or the part. “I might as well just throw in the towel now.” She slumped in a chair and picked at some cheese. 

“Woah hold it. Let’s not give up so easily now. I mean you got the call back for a reason, right? Ms Zandra must’ve seen something in you or she wouldn’t have asked for you to come back.” Mags reasoned. “How did she hear you sing anyway? Didn’t you tell her you couldn’t?” He asked and Sage swore under her breath. 

“I need to go.” Sage grabbed a bread roll and collected her things quickly.

“What? Why? What’s happening right now?” Mags eyes darted around in confusion watching Sage scramble around. 

“I just. I need to go see someone.” Sage muttered, heading for the door.

“Wait do you mean someone as in someone or _someone?_ ” He emphasised but was left ignored. “I’ll take it as the latter.” He called out behind her but she’d already left for the doors. Soon enough she found herself knocking on a door identical to hers. She heard footsteps approach from the other side until the door swung open. She was at Brooklyn’s dorm.

“I need your help,” Sage stated bluntly, trying not to give her the satisfaction of getting her there. She merely bit her lip and quirked her head to the side with a soft curl in the corner of her lips. Had the circumstances been any different, Sage would’ve felt her heart drop out of her chest immediately.

“About time Nature girl.”


	5. Breaking and Entering

“My Gaia.” Brooklyn crouched down to her knees only to proceed to flop onto her back, tired and exhausted from the excruciating four-hour dance rehearsal Sage had just put her through. The coolness of the cold hardwood floors sent a shiver down her body, finally some relief. Sage stood over her head, her feet facing her shoulders. She looked down at the girl with the tiniest curl in her lips, fighting not to smile at how adorable Brooklyn was right then and there. She didn’t need the additional ego boost. 

“You’re so dramatic.” Sage rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. 

“Four hours Sage. For very long hours. Everything hurts.” Brooklyn only had the energy to tilt her head up to look up at Sage, who from her perspective was upside down. Sage walked around her and held out a hand.

“Come on.” She offered to help Brooklyn up. She feebly lifted her arm up an inch from the ground with a strained pout on her face. “Oh my Gaia you’re a baby.” Sage sighed with a tinge of humour lacing her words and reached for Brooklyn’s arm, pulling her up to a sitting position. Brooklyn sat up in a grunt but eventually let Sage pull her up to her feet. “One more time,” Sage said, shaking her limbs out and reached for the remote. 

“Oh no.” Brooklyn yanked the remote out of her grasp. “I’m officially calling for a peaceful protest. No more rehearsals for today or I keep this.” She waved the remote in Sage’s face just out of reach. 

“Hey!” Sage stretched out her arm to grab it but Brooklyn only pulled her arms away. She tried again but Brooklyn did the same. Not giving in, she tried and tried again until she realised how close she’d gotten to Brooklyn’s body. Their faces were inches apart, bodies practically on top of each other as she was grabbing at the remote Brooklyn now held behind her back. Brooklyn seemed to notice her pause and proximity and smirked. Her finger ran through her signature loose strand of hair.

“Come on. It’s a Saturday night. We have plenty of time before our callbacks.” Brooklyn’s voice came out as barely a whisper. The way the words escaped her lips were intoxicating, powerful, enough to sway Sage’s resolve. Her eyes glanced at the sheen of Sage’s lips and bit her lips in wanton. Sage gulp. “Let’s do something else. Fun even.” Her fingers lingered near the edge of her jaw, toying with the ends of Sage’s hair. 

“And what do you suggest?” Sage tried her best to sound composed, though with little success. Brooklyn grinned victoriously and held Sage’s hand in her own.

“I have the perfect idea.” She said leading them out of the dance hall. 

* * *

“Brooklyn we can’t be here.” Sage hissed as Brooklyn shook at the handle of the lock she was unpicking. She was breaking into the school’s private indoor pool. 

“Life is about more than following the rules Sweet Sage,” Brooklyn said, pulling her lips together smugly before she heard the click open and swung it open. 

“We could get suspended!” She tried again but her voice echoed. Her eyes darted around to make sure no one heard or saw them. 

“I’d like to see the Headmaster suspend his own daughter. No offence, he doesn’t seem like one to pass a nepotism test.” Brooklyn quipped, kicking off her shoes.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sage furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you give off daddy’s little girl vibes.” Brooklyn flicked at her signature strand of hair and Sage brushed her off, annoyed.

“I do not.” She grumbled, glaring at Brooklyn. She couldn’t remember why she agreed to go out with her in the first place. This wasn’t going to help her auditions at all.

“Then prove it.” She challenged and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her nicely toned body. Her lines faint but distinct, reflecting fragments of light that shone from the low glow of the pool. Sage’s eyes widened, her breath hitching momentarily trying to register what was happening right now.

“What are you doing?” Sage’s eyes shot open in alarm as she watched Brooklyn slide the waistband of her sweats down her legs.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She smiled and twisted around innocently before jumping into the pool in one swift movement.

“Brooklyn! Get out of there!” Sage shrilled before checking if anyone had overheard them. 

“Make me.” Brooklyn ran her hands through her soaked hair and held a glint of mischief in her eyes. Sage only held her lips tighter with her arms locked across her chest. “Oh come on. Don’t you want to prove me wrong?” She raised her eyebrows and Sage only stared back. She wanted nothing more than to prove her wrong but she knew she would still wear that smirk on her stupid face because somehow Brooklyn would still get what she wanted. Brooklyn propped her arms up on the edge of the pool waiting for Sage’s reply. After a moment Sage glared at her and kicked off her shoes. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” Sage muttered and pulled at the edge of her shirt before tugging it over her head. Brooklyn didn’t know what to expect, she wasn’t expecting anything if she was being perfectly honest but strong lines down Sage’s stomach marking the strength of her core, her body was definitely not it. Her eyes widened instinctually, trying to take in the sight before her without being too obvious about it. The way her body twisted as she slid her tights off and hugged at her stomach bashfully. It was hard not to stare. Brooklyn’s mouth gaped open ever so slightly and Sage tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. “What?” She mumbled with a small pout on her lips.

“Uh, nothing.” Brooklyn snapped out of her thoughts and returned to her overconfident demeanour. “I’m just dying of old age here waiting for you.” She joked. “Seriously. My skin is pruning up here.” She picked at her arms and Sage rolled her eyes before jumping in the pool with a splash. Sage resurfaced, whipping her hair back laughing.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She repeated herself in disbelief and Brooklyn couldn’t help but smile in endearment.

“Trouble looks good on you,” Brooklyn said.

“And what let me guess you’re trouble.” Sage mocked, knowing Brooklyn probably had some flirty pick up she lined up. Brooklyn’s jaw dropped slightly, taken back by Sage’s comment.

“Did you just flirt on you for me?” Brooklyn grinned widely and Sage splashed her with water.

“Shut up.” She glared and Brooklyn held her hands up in surrender. After a few minutes, they settled and waded the water between them.

“Can I ask you something?” Brooklyn broke the silence between them as she floated on her back towards Sage. She looked her over, trying not to lose her thoughts at the sight of her. 

“Yeah go for it.” Sage played with the water in front of her as she watched Brooklyn carefully.

“Why the school play? You don’t seem like one who likes the spotlight.” Brooklyn asked standing up as she floated up next to Sage.

“You don’t know me as well as you think Brooklyn Two.” Sage quipped.

“Then enlighten me.” She stepped closer and Sage inhaled. She looked away and leaned against the wall behind her. 

“I’ve always loved performing. My secret love. It’s my Grans’ who encouraged me to try out this year.” She answered, her hands running over the water in front of her and Brooklyn found a spot next to her against the wall.

“And your father?” She prodded curiously.

“My father thinks very little of the arts. He didn’t even want me to try out but I managed to convince him to let me have this year. Before senior year got too crazy you know.” Her voice dropped low. She still held a conflicted relationship with her father, holding his words heavily and closely to her heart. Brooklyn touched the side of her arm in comfort.

“You’ll get in, you know. You’re really talented.” Brooklyn said and her fingers dropped to Sage’s hand, lingered on the back of her hand.

“And so are you.” She scoffed. “Even more so now you can dance.” She deflated, knowing now she’d dug her own grave. Brooklyn was beautiful, confident and had the talent to back her up. She was going to be chosen for the part. Everything about her screamed Helena. 

“Hey. Even if I do get the part, that is one role in the play. Rest assured I will make sure you’re in that play one way or another.” Brooklyn said, reaching for her hand now and holding them between hers. 

“You’re only saying that.” She dismissed and tried to pull away but Brooklyn held her tightly. 

“I mean what I say. I won’t let you lose this.” Brooklyn’s fingers traced the edge of Sage’s hairline. Sage’s eyes darted down to their hands nervously.

“I don’t get you. Why you’re so nice to me…” Sage muttered under her breath.

“I mean you do have a pretty face.” She quipped and Sage splashed her with water. “Hey! I’m kidding. I mean not about the pretty face thing but you get what I mean.” Brooklyn rested her elbow on the edge of the pool now, her fingers drawing lighting on the skin of Sage’s shoulder. “There’s just something about you I’m curious about. I want to know you more. I want to know the girl behind the moves and pigtails. Because I think there’s more to her than she let’s people believe.” Brooklyn’s eyes fell over the lines of her collarbone, following the threads of hair that stuck along her neck. Sage’s gaze felt to Brooklyn’s lips, staring at the droplets of water that formed over the layer of her skin. Sage subconsciously moved her hands and brushed her thumb against Brooklyn’s bottom lip, watching the water disappear.

“Gaia I’m sorry,” She went to pull her hands away but Brooklyn caught her before she could.

“Don’t be.” She said staring at Sage’s lips similarly. Sage gulped and felt a pull that tugged her closer to Brooklyn. She leaned in and their nose’s just touched. Sage could feel Brooklyn’s breath against her own, her hands gripping tightly against Brooklyn’s neck, anxious. She inched closer and was millimetres from Brooklyn’s lips before the pool door swung up aggressively, pulling the both of them from the trance of each other and drawing their attention to whoever was entering. It was Professor Five, Sage’s father.

“Who-” His voice boomed until he saw who stood in the pool. Sage realising how it looked with Brooklyn she jumped from her grasp. He stared down at them both, Brooklyn coping most of his wrath. “Get out.” He said in an eerily calm and collected voice. This wasn’t going to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want to happen next? What do you think will happen?


	6. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments/kudos! it means a lot that you guys love it and are reading it honestly. Thank you so much!

Brooklyn and Sage stood next to each other, water dripping off their skin as they held their arms tightly around their body trying to hold onto any morsel of heat they could. Neither of them looked the Professor in the eyes. 

“This is unacceptable behaviour. Breaking curfew? Breaking into the pool? Do you realise how incredibly irresponsible that was?” He lectured. “You could’ve gotten hurt and then what? Your little friend here is expected to save you? I expected better from you Sage. You know the rules and why they are in place.” He turned to Sage and she curled up into herself as he spoke. The shame and disappointment in his voice clutched onto Sage with a death grip. Brooklyn could see how she shrunk away. 

“This wasn’t Sage’s fault.” Brooklyn defended, looking up now. It was one thing to punish them for their behaviour but another to target Sage personally.

“Don’t even get me started with you. From the moment you stepped into my school I knew you were the type to spit at authority. Nice move dragging my daughter through the mud with your kind. Barely a week in and you’ve managed to convince her to strip down parading this indecency around.” He gestured at her current state, soaked in her undergarments, clinging onto her dry clothes. “I ought to have you expelled really.” 

“Don’t you think that’s a little excessive?” Brooklyn quipped and immediately shut her mouth when he threw authoritative daggers at her with his eyes. 

“Dad you can’t.” Sage strained. She didn’t really know why she was fighting for Brooklyn to stay. If she was gone, the part of Helena would be hers. But this wasn’t how she wanted the part. She wanted it because she earned it because she deserved it. 

“I can do as I please.” He sneered and only paused to compose himself. “For now consider this a warning. Detention for the next 2 weeks. For the both of you.” He frowned.

“Wait, dad-” Sage started.

“What?” He turned, his expressionless face bored his anger at Sage. She knew him well enough to read every blank face that he wore. The disgust, shame, anger.

“We have callbacks next Friday.” She squeaked. Her voice barely a whisper.

“Well, you should’ve thought of that before. As for you Miss Brooklyn, you will only get so many chances. Your daddy might’ve paid your way into the school but that won’t save you if you keep going down this road. Especially with my daughter.” He warned her. “Both of you get dressed and leave.” He said with a levelled tone that shook the both of them at the core. 

* * *

Sage woke to the buzzing of her phone on the bedside table. She groaned in her sleepy slumber and reached over to check who was bothering her at 6 am in the morning. She winced at the brightness and the screen and read the name in bolded letters above the messages she got.  _ Brooks. _ Sage held in a smile to herself. Despite the fact that their dreams were crushed Brooklyn made the executive decision to make sure they still practised every day, training their voice and steps for the audition. That they weren’t going to make since their detention her father had slapped on the back of their wrists. Despite it, Sage let Brooklyn drag her out of bed for rehearsals and keep her up late making sure they wouldn’t miss a beat of their auditions. Maybe some part of Sage liked it. Hanging out with Brooklyn. She was infuriating and smug but she had a confidence about her that Sage found hard to resist and as much as she refused to admit it, they had fun. Brooklyn gave her a good reason to smile. 

_ Rise and shine Sweet Sage _ \-  _ Brooks _

_ You realise this is borderline torture - Sage  _

_ You realise you can’t say that after pushing me for 3 hours last night - Brooks _

_ Considering how far you’ve come since last week I’d say it’s well worth it ;p - Sage _

_ :o What are you trying to say? - Brooks _

_ I mean…. - Sage _

_ Wow you’re really going to do me like that huh. Guess I’ll drop off the extra coffee I brought with me to Mags’. At least someone will appreciate me - Brooks  _

_ Wait! I didn’t mean it! - Sage _

_ I don’t believe you. Bye. - Brooks _

_ I swear! :((( - Brooks _

_ Ugh fine. I don’t know why I put up with this kind of abuse smh - Brooks _

_ Maybe you like it when I give you a hard time ;p - Sage _

There was a knock on her door. Her eyes shot up in a panic, not realising how much time had passed. She scrambled to her feet and checked her reflection in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to look semi-presentable and threw on some pants. There was another knock and Sage raced to change her shirt. Her sushi pyjama shirt was not something she needed Brooklyn to ever witness her in and she popped a mint in her mouth before reaching for the door. 

“Good morning Sweet Sage.” Brooklyn greeted with a wide smile and two coffees in hand. One for Sage and one for herself. “Caramel macchiato with two marshmallows, just how you like it.” She held it out for her. 

“You remembered.” Sage smiled, this time not bothering to hide it. No one ever bothered enough to notice her coffee order, let alone remember it. She ran her hand through her hand one last time before taking the cup. 

“Of course I did. I remember everything you tell me.” She smiled softly this time, her fingers playing with the ends of Sage’s hair. “You look really nice. I like this shirt.” She pinched at the printed fabric. Sage had traded in her sushi pyjamas for her oversized band tee. 

“You don’t stop do you?” Sage quipped, raising her eyebrow at the girl.

“Do you want me to?” Brooklyn asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Sage looked away, ignoring her question and took a sip of her coffee. 

“This is really good,” Sage said changing the subject, not confirming nor denying Brooklyn’s inquiry. Brooklyn smirked and parted her lips to retort but Sage hooked her arm in Brooklyn’s. “No time to waste. Class starts in 2 hours. Which means we have 2 hours to rehearse.” Sage held her head high, lips pursed. 

“You love to torture me don’t you.” Brooklyn groaned letting the girl drag her to the empty dance studio.

“Is it torture when you voluntarily show up at my door at 6am in the morning?” Sage noted and Brooklyn only replied in more groans which made Sage laugh. And maybe for a moment, she could still pretend that she was still auditioning.

* * *

Brooklyn and Sage showed up at detention like they had the past week, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Sage’s dad made it a point to watch over detention for the next two weeks and Sage thought it was better not to douse the flame with fuel by sitting by each other. Sage’s father sat at the front of the room occasionally looking up from the paper at the two of them as they worked on their homework. Sage looked back at where Brooklyn sat and she winked at her. Sage shook her head and turned around just in time to hide the blush creeping up in her cheeks. She watched the clock and the minutes ticked by. Watching the time was pure torture, knowing each passing second was one closer to the end of their callback period. One more minute and there was a big pop outside and Professor Five shot up in alert. He placed his paper down and walked towards the door to dip his head outside. It was faint but he could see a wisp of white smoke coming from his office. 

“You girls stay here.” He panicked and rushed off to deal with whatever was happening. The moment he left Brooklyn sat herself on top of Sage’s desk with a devilish grin on her lips. 

“Let’s go, lover.” She teased, closing Sage’s book.

“Oh my Gaia what did you do?” Sage eyes widened and tried to peek out the door. 

“Leaving now, questions later. We have an audition to get to.” Brooklyn took hold of Sage’s hand and raced outside, leading her towards the auditorium. They ran down the hall and in minutes they reached the double doors of the auditorium.

“Seriously what did you do?” Sage asked as they slowed down, catching their breath. 

“Let’s just say you have some really supportive friends.” She said slyly. 

“Wait you dragged Mags into this?” She hissed as they walked through the door.

“He volunteered. Besides all we did was set up an explosive bag of flour off in your father’s office.” She shrugged and before Sage could chastise her Ms Zandra spotted them coming in.

“Finally. I was beginning to wonder whether or not you two were coming.” She said.

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Brooklyn smiled innocently and winked back at Sage. She shook her head back at Brooklyn half-heartedly. As much as she disapproved of Brooklyn’s methods, she didn’t hate the result. 

“Of course not,” Sage replied, glaring at Brooklyn. 

“Who would like to go first?” Ms Zandra said, oblivious to the silent exchanges they both shared. Sage started to speak but Brooklyn interrupted her before she could get a word out.

“Could we do something different?” Brooklyn asked.

“How so?” Ms Zandra asked curiously, looking over at Brooklyn through the top frame of her glasses. 

“Could we audition together?” Sage’s eyes darted over at Brooklyn, completely taken back by her suggestion. This was not what they rehearsed at all. 

“I don’t think I understand…” Ms Zandra replied.

“Could we do a couples audition instead?” Brooklyn rephrased and held her breath. Ms Zandra seized them up, contemplating the thought. 

“What do you think Aliyah?” Ms Zandra looked over at the writer. She mulled over the idea.

“I mean Helena and Mason aren’t super restricted to gender and it’s easy enough to change Mason to Maddy.” Aliyah shrugged. 

“Well I guess then, you have the stage.” Ms Zandra gestured at the empty stage. Brooklyn smiled victoriously while Sage stood there frozen, still trying to process what just happened. 


	7. Trust me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you guys so much for all the love it really makes writing this story so much more enjoyable! The song I used in the fic obviously isn't mine but I thought it would be a nice fitting song for them. It's called If We Never Met by John K ft Kelsea Ballerini. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“I can’t do this.” Sage pulled Brooklyn to the side, just out of earshot. 

“What are you talking about? We’ve been training for this.” Brooklyn started to twist back but Sage held her grip tighter against Brooklyn’s hands. 

‘We’ve been training for the  _ same _ part. Not as scene partners.” Sage hissed.

“Trust me it’s all about chemistry. And you and I have plenty.” Brooklyn smirked.

“This really isn’t the time to flirt.” Sage glared and crossed her arms together, annoyed at Brooklyn’s nonchalant attitude. Brooklyn switched her sarcasm off for a moment and held onto Sage’s arms.

“Hey, look at me.” Brooklyn directed her gaze toward her. “This is your dream, remember and like I said before you’re going to be in this musical. One way or another. I’m not doing this without you Sage.” Brooklyn grazed her index finger under the bottom of Sage’s chin.

“You’re asking a lot.” Sage clenched her jaw together and looked into Brooklyn’s eyes.

“I’m asking you to trust me.” Brooklyn brushed her finger down a loose strand of hair framing her face and Sage tried desperately not to react, only glaring with doubt. “You can trust me, Sage.” Her voice softened and Sage’s eyes flickered towards her feet nervously. “I’m not going to let anything happen to your dreams.” Her lips curled. “Especially since I’m in them every night.” She smirked and Sage shook her head with the biggest grin on her face. She rolled her eyes, even for Brooklyn that line was cheesy.

“Gaia.” Sage sighed and headed back towards the stage. 

“Is everything okay?” Ms Zandra asked as they drew near.

“Yeah, everything’s great,” Brooklyn said as she took a copy of the script Aliyah handed her.

“I know I only gave you Helena’s lines but here are some additional pages for Mason or well Maddison in this case.” Aliyah’s eyes darted between the two and exchanged a knowing look with Brooklyn. Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders innocently and wore a poker face to match. 

“You’ll read for Helena okay?” She directed at Sage who only nodded, following Brooklyn onto the stage. Her hands played nervously at the new pages as her eyes did her best to scan over them. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Ms Zandra called out at them, preparing herself over her clipboard of notes. Sage felt her pulse spike before she heard Brooklyn’s voice pierce through the pounding in her head. 

“Trust me.” She whispered before stepping into character.

_ M: You can’t mean that _

_ Helena: What else are we supposed to do? _

_ M: Not listen to them! They don't matter. None of that matters! The only thing that has ever mattered was us and the way we feel about each other.  _

_ Helena: You realise how ridiculous you sound? The world is much bigger than just the two of us. _

_ M: That may be so. But there’s not a single thing I would rewrite about our story. _

[Verse 1: M]

_ What if I never started singing? _

_ What if you never told your family you were leaving? _

_ When you felt the pressure _

_ There's a million different reasons _

_ We shouldn't be together _

_ But when I put it all together _

_ [Pre-Chorus 1: M, Helena & Both] _

_ It all comes back to you, you, you _

_ I love it when the only light is me, you, and the moon (Moon) _

_ And baby, when I close my eyes, I'm thinkin' about _

_ If we never met... _

* * *

The music came to a stop and the both of them were out of breath, Sage twisted in Brooklyn’s arms as she held her tight in a small dip. Sage’s eyes flickered over Brooklyn’s lips and her lips parted reflexively until she heard Ms Zandra clear her throat in the stands in front of them. Sage cleared her throat and Brooklyn pulled her up to her feet. 

“That was certainly something else.” Ms Zandra said with her chin propped up by her hand in thought. Brookyln’s arm still rested on Sage’s shoulder in support.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing…” She asked treading cautiously over the question. 

“I think…” She paused to think. “I think we can work with this.” Ms Zandra muttered rubbing at the base of her chin. “Obviously with a few tweaks to the script-”

“Which I am happy to do.” Aliyah offered, interjecting into the conversation. 

“I think this could work.” Ms Zandra said. “I will be in touch once we update the script. But as of right now I think we have our Helena and Mason. Sorry, Maddison. Don’t you think?” 

“Oh for sure. I think Brooklyn certainly has the charm.” Aliyah smirked and left the theatre to discuss further details with Ms Zandra. Sage was still in shock at what just happened.

“Did we... Did that just… That really just happened didn’t it?” Sage said, mouth agape. 

“I told you, you could do it.” Brooklyn grinned proudly. Sage slowly turned, her brain processing it all.

“I can’t believe that just happened!” She jumped excitedly and shook Brooklyn by her shoulders. “That was the craziest thing I’ve ever done.” Sage cheered gleefully, every nerve in her body buzzing restlessly. 

“And breaking into school properly wasn’t crazy?” Brooklyn challenged with an arched brow.

“Okay… The second craziest thing I’ve ever done.” Sage laughed and stilled her hands as they held onto Brooklyn’s biceps. Her hands lingered before dropping them, embarrassed at the thought that crossed her mind. “Thank you.” She said shrinking back into the comforts of her reserved nature.

“I should be the one thanking you.” Brooklyn bit her lips as she stared at Sage with a glossy look in her eyes. She propped her elbow on her arm and let her fingers trace faintly along the edge of Sage’s hairline.

“Thank me for what?” Sage scoffed, looking at her toes. 

“For trusting me. I know that wasn’t easy. But it means a lot to me that you did.” Brooklyn ran the tips of her fingers along Sage’s jaw to redirect her gaze towards her. 

“Well you mean a lot to me too.” The words slipped out of Sage’s mouth before she was able to process them properly. The moment she did, she blushed furiously and refused to look Brooklyn in the eye. “I mean… It meant a lot that you-” Sage tried to salvage but instead buried her face in her hands, praying desperately some sort of meteorite would strike her down right then and there. 

“Sage I know.” Brooklyn chuckled, pulling Sage’s hands from her face. “You mean a lot to me too.” Brooklyn’s voice softened as she ran her fingers lightly through Sage’s perfectly prepped low hanging ponytail. Sage inhaled sharply as her eyes fixated on the shine of Brooklyn’s lips, her own lips parting ever so slightly. Sage inched closer, her nerves now buzzing for a completely different reason. Brooklyn’s eyes fell to a close as did Sage as she leaned in. Just before their lips touched Sage heard the clashing of the stage door and jumped away like a deer in the headlights, inhaling enough air for two. Brooklyn cleared her throat and looked towards the ground before looking over at the person she was planning to murder.

“Sorry was I interrupting something?” The girl asked.

“In fact you were.” Brooklyn glared as Sage jumped in.

“Not. You were not.” She smiled and nudged Brooklyn in the arm.

“Okay… I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Sierra.” The girl offered out her hand.

“And I’m supposed to care because…” Brooklyn held her hand out cautiously. 

“I’ll be playing your wife in the musical. Carmen.” She smiled curtly. “Though as husbands go I can’t complain too much.” Her eyes ran down Brookyln’s body shamelessly and Sage’s blood boiled beside her.

“I think I’m going to need to read the play properly.” Brooklyn pulled a face at her half-hearted joke. Sierra chuckled lightly and pulled out a copy of her script to hand out to Brooklyn.

‘Here you can borrow mine. But I’m expecting you to return that. Tomorrow morning? For coffee?” Sierra suggested.

“Sure.” Brooklyn took the scripted hesitantly. Sage, on the other hand, dug her fingers into her arm. Had she had nails, they would’ve definitely had broken through her skin. Jealousy, after all, was a tricky monster to tame. 


	8. Are you Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me 🤪

Sage in the front row mulling over the notes in her scripted with the end of her pen hanging in her mouth. Despite her open page, she’d read the same line about twenty times as her eyes found themselves wandering towards the stage where Brooklyn and Sierra were rehearsing their lines. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but from their proximity it looked like one of the first scenes in the musical, where Maddison and Camren were happily married, dancing about the town singing about their domestic bliss. The way the two worked together, laughing at missteps while their hands clung onto each other for stability. She didn’t have the right to be jealous. Brooklyn wasn’t her girlfriend. She could do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted. To be honest, she wasn’t sure what she was to her, besides a scene partner. She knew all of this was part of the production, Sierra played the publicly dotting wife to an empty marriage but the way she moved with Brooklyn, the way she looked at her made the blood in Sage’s veins boil. It was clear that Sierra had more interest in Brooklyn than just playing a role. She didn’t realise how long she’d been staring at the two when Mags sat himself next to her.

“You know you’re going to end up burning a hole through her head the longer you stare at her.” Mags bared his teeth in an amused judgement. It was funny watching how jealous Sage got. He didn’t realise his best friend could get feelings for someone that was strong enough to brew any sort of jealous. 

“What? I’m not-” Sage looked away, staring at her page with a new determined focus. Mags dipped his hands in the packet of gummy worms Sage had sitting in her lap and took a handful to feed to himself. 

“Did you want to try that one again?” He said as he saw Sage’s eyes glance up once more. 

“Shut up,” Sage grumbled, taking back one of the worms he was hanging up above his mouth. He shot her a glare and continued enjoying his stolen worms.

“You know they are just playing a part right? She likes you, Sage.” Mags reassured her.

“You seem very sure about that.” Sage screwed her face up at the thought that popped in her thoughts. 

“And you don’t? Girl…” Mags looked at her knowingly. 

“I mean what’s to say we aren’t playing a part either?” She pulled her lips together and tapped her pen against her page, weakly.

“The girl had me rig a flour bomb in your father's office just to get you to this audition. Not to mention morning coffee runs? When the closest coffee shop is like 3 blocks away.” Mags pointed out the obvious but he could still see the cogs in Sage’s head churning to find reason in her actions. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you, Sage. You can’t fake that.” 

“Like the way she’s looking at Sierra right now?” Sage said and Mags looked up to catch Brooklyn staring down at Sierra having caught her in a dip. Their gazes locked within each other. Maybe it wasn’t the best time to look up. 

‘That’s not real.” Mags brushed off.

“And what’s to say we are?” Sage clenched her jaw as she did her fists as she continued to watch them and revise her lines. Mags leaned against her shoulder in a silent gesture of reassurance. He knew he was right but to convince Sage of that was a different task in itself. 

At the end of rehearsals, they were all packing up and Brooklyn waved Sierra a goodbye before approaching Sage. 

“Hey, you want to grab some food? I’m starved.” Brooklyn asked, throwing her bag strap over her shoulder. Sage packed her bag up, refusing to look at Brooklyn.

“I don’t know, have you already asked Sierra?” Sage replied passive-aggressively as she zipped her bag up. Her eyes caught a glance of Mags reaction as she stood up straight. If he had it his way he would park himself in the front row with a box of popcorn to watch the rest of the show. Sage only glared at him before turning to Brooklyn.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Brooklyn screwed her brows together, taken back by the comment. She held onto her bag strap, fixing it to her shoulder.

“I saw you dancing with her,” Sage mentioned, her jealousy seeping through. 

“We were rehearsing… I still don’t-” Brooklyn cut herself off at her sudden revelation. “Wait are you jealous?” Brooklyn chuckled with an impossibly smug grin on her face now. “That is so cute.” Sage rolled her eyes and picked up her bag to leave. This was officially one of the most embarrassing moments of her life and she didn’t care to stick around for it. Before she could take more than two steps Brooklyn caught her arm. “Hey hold on. It’s just part of the play. I promise. I have no interest in her whatsoever. Besides, there's this other girl I kind of like.” Brooklyn’s tone softer now, genuine. 

“Oh really now?” Sage sighed, her lips still pursed together. There was someone else she had to compete with? She really couldn’t catch a break. 

“Yeah.” Brooklyn grinned widely. “And I get to fall in love with her on and off stage.” Sage inhaled sharply, her cheeks turning bright red. Brooklyn was talking about her. Sage fought hard to keep her resolve but with what Brooklyn said it was near impossible. She shook her head and let out a shy laugh

“Okay. So where are we going?” Sage picked at the ends of her bag strap.

“I mean I figured since apparently little Miss not so Sweet Sage had a jealous side to her that I should make it a point to take you out.” Brooklyn teased and Sage pulled a face at her in reply.

“Like a date?” Sage asked. “But it’s past curfew.” 

“Come on now, where’s your sense of adventure Nature girl?” She said as she walked backwards towards the exit, with a devilish glimpse in her eyes. She got to the door and waited for Sage. “You coming?” Sage contemplated her actions for a moment. Go and get in trouble. Or stay and regret not going at all. She dipped her head and sighed. What’s a few more days of detention?

* * *

After sneaking out of the academy past curfew, Brooklyn took Sage to one of her favourite food trucks in the city with the best homemade tamales she’d ever had in her life, besides the one her grandma made obviously. It came in a close second though. 

“Gaia these are so great,” Sage said biting into her third tamale of the night. “How have I never tried these before?” She moaned at the taste. Brooklyn chuckled lightly at the girl and the piece of masa she had hanging from the corner of her lips. 

“My Gaia you’re cute.” Brooklyn cleaned up the tamale with the inside of her thumb, her hands lingering for a second at the touch. 

“Stop you’re embarrassing me.” Sage blushed furiously and bit her lip.

“I’m just calling it like I see it.” Brooklyn ran her eyes over Sage shamelessly. “Nice to know I have that effect on you.” She teased.

“You’re so full of yourself.” Sage rolled her eyes playfully and nudged Brooklyn in the arm. 

“Ouch, how you wound me.” Brooklyn feigned hurt as they walked along the sidewalk, slowly heading back to the direction of the academy. 

“Tell me something about you. I feel like I hardly know you.” Sage changed the topic so that she could continue her food.

“What do you want to know?” Brooklyn said, facing Sage now and walked backwards. She liked being able to see Sage’s face even if it did have the occasional piece of masa on it.

“I don’t know. Where did you grow up? What do your parents do? How did you end up in Babyl?” Sage offered a slew of questions

“New Babyl born and raised. I spent most of my childhood in the heights, but after my father died, my mum remarried and we moved here. She used to be a club singer and a really good one. That’s how she met my stepdad. Singing at a club one night and boom here I am. A few more zero’s richer and standing in front of the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” She winked only to then trip over her own shoes. Sage reached out and helped her steady herself. Sage threw the remains of her meal in the bin next to them and held Brooklyn up properly, shaking her head. 

“I’m literally falling for you. No reaction.” Brooklyn joked, throwing her arms up.

“You’re falling because you decided walking backwards was a smart move.” Sage quipped.

“I did that so I could see more of your face.” Brooklyn stepped forward and let her fingers tease the single strand of Sage’s that framed her face. Sage melted into her touch, her eyes glancing between Brooklyn’s beautiful brown eyes and soft lips. Brooklyn stared back, sharing the same idea she had. Sage closed her eyes and leaned forward but was met with nothing but air. She opened her eyes and saw Brooklyn staring out behind her, her face as pale as marble. It was like she’d seen a ghost. 

“Brooks?” Sage asked with concern. Brooklyn snapped from her haze and dipped her head down, realising the moment she just ruined.

“Gaia I’m so sorry. I just-” Brooklyn apologised, shame lacing her voice.

“It’s okay.” Sage took Brooklyn’s hand and held it reassuringly. “What happened?” 

“I just saw someone… Or think I saw someone at least.” She answered trying to replay the memory again in her mind, to see the face again.

“Who?” Sage asked curiously, studying the changing of Brooklyn’s expression as she tried to piece together the image. 

“I think I saw my father.”


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe im still drumming out all these chapters like this. I hope you guys liked it and hopefully i can update soon. My internet is down and im praying i can make my data last while it is... anyway enjoy!

The image of her father haunted the back of her mind. Brooklyn couldn’t get over seeing him there the other night. She knew it was impossible. It couldn’t be her father. He was dead. And he had been for a really long time. She remembered how her mother shipped her to her Grans for a week because she couldn’t bear taking Brooklyn to the funeral. She’d told her that no child should have to watch their father get buried. She wanted Brooklyn to remember him the way he was when he was alive, not a paled lifeless version of him lying unnervingly still in a casket. But Brooklyn couldn’t deny the eerie likeness of the stranger that she saw that night. He had the same thick curls, strong sharp jaw and wide cheery grin, one that Brooklyn had inherited from him. Her mother used to talk about how much they looked alike whenever they were curled up together on the couch. Her two peas in a pod. Seeing him unnerved her. She couldn’t stop replaying that moment in her head over and over again. Watching him as he waved at a woman from across the street, unaware of her existence, unaware that Brooklyn was watching the entire time. Brooklyn was so distracted by the moment that she didn’t hear Ms Zandra call out her name. 

“Brooklyn.” She called out for a third time before Brooklyn looked up, pulled from her thoughts. 

“Yeah?” Her eyes darted around innocently, recollecting her composure. 

“I wanted to run through the kiss between Maddison and Helena if that’s okay with you?” She said and Sage’s eyes widened and Brooklyn sat up, taken back momentarily. 

“Excuse me?” Brooklyn asked, not sure she heard Ms Zandra correctly. She looked back at Sage who was trying her best not to blush furiously but failing miserably. 

“The on-stage kiss. I’d like to run through it. To see if we the audience can see the chemistry between the characters.” She stated simply.

“Don’t our lines do that?” Brooklyn quirked her brows, she didn’t want to make Sage uncomfortable nor did she want their first kiss to be like this. 

“You and Sage do have a lot of chemistry but this line is delivered with a powerful hungry passion. I am not completely convinced you have what it takes. If that’s so we might have to modify the script a little.” Ms Zandra noted and Brooklyn pulled a face. She was a little offended at her comment. Imagining that she couldn’t be passionate, as if she wasn’t Latina. Passion ran through her veins. 

“I can manage it just fine.” Brooklyn straightened in her seat but looked over at Sage. “I mean if that’s okay with you?” She addressed Sage who still hadn’t really moved or responded. 

“Um… Yeah, I guess.” She mumbled under her breath, too embarrassed to look at Brooklyn. 

“Fantastic. Then from Act 2 Scene 3 then.” Ms Zandra clapped her hands excitedly and mushed the rest of the cast and crew in place. Brooklyn pulled Sage to the side.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” She asked, knowing Sage well enough to know how she’d feel about sharing their first kiss in front of the entire cast and crew. 

“Yep.” She nodded nervously and Brooklyn only eyed her suspiciously. “I am. I promise.” Sage reassured her and squeezed Brooklyn’s hand before making her way up to the stage. After a moment Brooklyn followed and stood centre stage, across from Sage.

_ [Enter stage centre-left. After fighting the chemistry between the two Maddison finally admits her love for Helena. Helena is conflicted, knowing Maddison is married.] _

_ Helena: I can’t do this. This isn’t right. _

_ Maddison: Do you think I wanted this? I was perfectly happy before you came along at least I thought I was. Then everything changed the moment you walked through those doors.  _

_ Helena: You’re married! _

_ Maddison: In a marriage that’s stuck. I don’t love her. Not like I do with you.  _

_ Helena: What? _

_ Maddison: I love you. I have since that night under the stars. _

_ Helena: The same night you stayed with me instead of her… _

_ Maddison: Because I chose you. And I will keep choosing you. Even if the rest of the world is against us.  _

Brooklyn took Sage’s arm and pulled her in close before kissing her, her touch filled with desire, passion. Sage melted against her touch, wrapping her arms around Brooklyn’s neck as her hands fell to her waist. Both of them drawing each other impossibly close, desperate. Brooklyn lost herself in her touch, her taste that she almost forgot where they were for a second. Composing herself she pulled away from Sage, out of breath, their foreheads touching briefly before stepping away from Sage and clearing her throat. They were professionals after all. 

“And scene!” Ms Zandra said clapping enthusiastically. “I’m glad that you’ve proven me wrong. Now let’s move onto the next scene shall we?” She said unaware of the glances Brooklyn and Sage were exchanged between the two. It was mildly embarrassing to share their first kiss on stage but after having tasted the sweetness of her lips, Brooklyn didn’t want to stop. Sage’s cheeks flared red, only making it that much harder not to kiss her but unfortunately for her, the rest of the world moved around them and had already forgotten about the said moment. Sierra came up to Brooklyn and pulled a thin smile. 

“I guess this is us.” She said, her voice lacking the usual flirty tone she used with Brooklyn. 

“Right yeah.” Brooklyn cleared her throat and got into position, her eyes wandered over to Sage every so often.

After rehearsals Brooklyn sauntered her way up to Sage, their kiss still lingering on her lips. 

“Hey Sweet Sage.” Brooklyn said, the name itself having a new meaning. Her fingers ran lightly over the strand of hair that fell over Sage’s head. It was more out of habit now than assistance. She liked the way it fell and the way tingle she felt in the tips of her fingers as she traced the angles of Sage’s face. Sage blushed and bit her lip, sharing the same thought of Brooklyn.

“Hey, Brooks.” Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and jumped in shock.

“Hey lovebirds.” Mags said, teasing the both of them. Sage shot him a sharp look of warning and he only pulled his lips together in a curt smile, with no regret for his word choice. 

“Hey Mags.” Brooklyn smiled at them, amused by their interaction. It must’ve been nice to have someone close like that. Brooklyn couldn’t remember the last time she had that.

“You were flames today girl. As was that kiss.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Very spicy.” He held a finger near his mouth and mimicked a sizzling noise as he touched Sage’s shoulder. “But It’s a Friday and my two favourite girls are finally free of their detained sentencing. So there’s a party at Apollo’s penthouse and you have to come.” He said, addressing the both of them. 

“Uh… I don’t know.” Sage said hesitantly watching Brooklyn for her reaction. 

“I mean I think it could be fun if you wanted to?” Brooklyn shrugged. She didn’t really mind as long as Sage was there. 

“Oh pretty please with unknotted panties on top.” He pouted at Sage and she elbowed him in the ribs. Brooklyn stifled a laugh at Mags comment. She liked her tightly wound girl, it only made the unwinding more fun. 

“Fine.” She sighed and Brooklyn only smiled wider. She couldn’t wait to see what Sage was like at a normal, average high school party.

* * *

Brooklyn showed up at Sage’s door, sporting her best cropped black turtleneck with a tight patterned high waisted skirt, just enough to reveal her midriff. She knocked and waited for Sage to open the door. When she did, Brooklyn stared at the sight of her. Sage was always beautiful but seeing her in something other than her school uniform was a sight to see. She wore a loose sweater tucked in overall shorts, her hair down for the first time Brooklyn’s ever seen. 

“If you want to give a girl a heart attack, it’s definitely working.” Brooklyn raised her eyebrow, letting her eyes fall over Sage one last time.

“You’re so stupid.” Sage shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

“And beautiful.” She quipped and held out her hand. “Are you ready to party?” She winked. Sage bit her lip and took Brooklyn’s hand.

“Yeah, you are,” Sage mumbled, shutting the door behind her.

*****

When they got to Apollo’s penthouse the party was already in full swing. There were people dancing, drinking and playing games in every corner. 

“You came!” Mags said excitedly when he spotted them. “I was sure this one was going to bail.” Mags looked at Sage.

“Hey! I said I was going to come.” Sage pursed her lips together defensively. 

“You say a lot of things… Let me get you guys some drinks!” He made his way through the crowd and left the two of them alone, or at least as much as they could be. Things fell quiet between them. Brooklyn didn’t know when she started to get so nervous around Sage. She didn’t know what to say, wanting to do the next part she planned in her head perfectly. She wanted to kiss Sage properly, not as Helena and Maddison but as Sage and Brooklyn, she just didn’t know how. 

“Dance with me?” Brooklyn asked, holding her hand out.

“Always.” Sage took her hand and let Brooklyn drag her to the middle of the living room, where the rest of them were dancing away. With each song, they inched closer and closer until Brooklyn could practically feel Sage’s breath against hers. It might have been her lack of patience or the way Sage looked with her hair down but she couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling at Sage's arm she led them into a quiet corner, Sage almost tripping in surprise.

“What is happening?” She chuckled lightly before Brooklyn held her close, holding her gaze. Suddenly all the air in her lungs escaped her.

“I wanted to try this again. Because I definitely didn’t want our first kiss to be like that.” Brooklyn glanced at her lips and bit her own in anticipation.

“Oh.” She squeaked and Brooklyn smirked.

“Can I?” She asked, brushing Sage’s hair from her face. She bit her lip as she leaned against Brooklyn’s faint touch against her jawline. She nodded and Brooklyn hooked her finger under her jaw, pulling her in close. This time, their lips feathered each other, teasing softly, slowly until Sage caught Brooklyn’s lips with hers tentatively at first, like she was asking for permission. When Brooklyn granted her the permission she tried again, pulling Brooklyn in impossibly close, lips parting in sync with each other. Brooklyn pinned Sage against the closest wall, deepening their kiss. The music cut off suddenly and students started to scatter calling out. They were ripped apart by the commotion. Trying to work out what was happening her eyes fell on what caused the sudden uproar. Cops. She needed to get the both of them out of there. 

“Sage. We have to go.” She said, pulling at Sage’s arm and trying to find the fire escape. 

“Stop right there!” A cop called out spotting Brooklyn and Sage darting to the other side of the room. They drew closer as Brooklyn spotted the fire escape. They weren’t going to make it. Brooklyn let go of Sage’s hand and she looked back.

“Brooklyn?!” She called out in panic. 

“You need to go!” She headed in the cops direction. “GO!” She called out to Sage as she diverted their attention towards her. Sage hesitated. 

“Sage!” Mags found her and pushed them towards the door, leaving Brooklyn behind. Brooklyn watched as Sage fled with Mags and relief watched over her. Brooklyn darted between the cops and saw an opening to flee but stopped in place when she saw one of the cops staring back at her. She froze and the other cops crowded around her, cuffing her but none of that mattered. Staring back at her was a man who was unmistakably her father. And the look on his face confirmed it.

“Brooklyn?”


	10. Dinner and a show

Brooklyn hadn’t heard a word from her father since she left him at the police station. When she was taken into the police station she was made to wait for a half an hour before she told her that she was free to go. He walked her out of the station and said he’ll call her, saying nothing else. Days had past and she heard nothing. Her mind raced with a million questions like how was it possible? Did her mother know? Did he leave them? Why didn’t he ever reach out? Did he not want her anymore? Brooklyn held the last question close to her chest. She didn’t know if she wanted the answer to it but she knew it would kill her if he didn’t. She mulled over her script, hiding away backstage while everyone else was probably just waking up. That was the other thing. Since that day, she couldn’t sleep. Her mind was too full of the unexplained thoughts of her father’s supposed death. She heard the auditorium doors swing open and jumped up to pack her things up. She didn’t need to get caught breaking into the auditorium. Detention was a breeding ground for her thoughts. She snuck behind the curtains but caught a glimpse of a familiar flash of brown locks. 

“Sage?” She said stepping out onto the stage, revealing herself from her hiding spot. 

“Hey, I was just looking for you.” She chimed as she walked up the stairs to meet her. 

“And here I am.” Brooklyn gestured to herself with a smirk on her lips. As easy as it was to get lost in her mind, it was just as easy to put on her flirty facade. Sage could tell something was off but she couldn’t decide what it was. 

“I just wanted to check up on you. After getting arrested…” Sage trailed off, feeling the guilt of leaving Brooklyn behind the way she did. 

“Which wasn’t your fault Sage.” She ran her hand down Sage’s arm affectionately. “Like I said before I wanted you to run. Besides I kind of like being the knight in shining armour you know.” Brooklyn teased. “I think I personally would look great in a suit of armour don’t you think?” She grinned. An image of clunky armour flashed over Sage’s mind for a second and she chuckled. If anyone could pull it off it was Brooklyn.

“I think you’d look great in anything,” Sage replied and bit her lip. Her worries still lingered.

“You say the sweetest things to me.” Sage turned at her heels and walked slowly towards the grand piano, her head heavy. “Hey what’s up?” Brooklyn followed her, noticing the sudden change in her demeanour. 

“It’s nothing.” Sage murmured leaning against the piano and looking back at Brooklyn.

“Something’s bothering you I can tell.” Brooklyn stood herself next to Sage.

“I just haven’t heard from you in a few days… I just thought-” Sage started but Brooklyn straightened herself and took Sage’s arm in her hands. 

“Hey stop that. It had nothing to do with you. It’s just my parents…” Brooklyn trailed off. She didn’t know how to explain it. Or even what to explain. Her father was alive.

“Oh right how did they take it?” Sage asked.

“Huh?” She looked up, confused. They couldn’t have been talking about the same thing.

“You getting arrested? I know my dad would kill me.” Sage hooked her fingers through the loops of Brooklyn’s skirt. Brooklyn’s eyes lowered, her focus suddenly elsewhere. 

“They were… fine… But you know I should definitely make it up to you. For being so distracted lately.” Brooklyn bit her lip as her eyes glanced at Sage's. Sage caught the hint in her voice and inhaled sharply. That was certainly not a change she’d expected. 

“Oh.” She breathed and watched as Brooklyn stared at her with wanton. Brooklyn's hands fell to her hips as she backed Sage into the piano. Sage gasped but it was cut short by the feeling of Brooklyn’s lips on hers. Her hands naturally wrapped themselves around Brooklyn’s neck tugging her closer, her fingers sinking into her thick wavy locks. Brooklyn’s hands lifted her up onto the piano and Sage let out a squeak at the sudden change. Brooklyn chuckled endearingly before finding her lips again, pulling under her knees to draw her closer. A moan hummed at the back of Sage’s throat as her legs started to loop themselves around Brooklyn’s waist. Brooklyn’s hand trailed up the length of Sage’s back underneath her god awful blazer, feeling the lines of Sage’s back through the thin material of her shirt. The sound of the morning bell broke them from their moment. Sage pulled away reluctantly and Brooklyn groaned resting her head against Sage’s stomach who ran her hands through her hair lightly.

“We have to go.” She murmured teasing at the ends of her hair. 

“I know.” She mumbled in her lap without moving. Sage took her by the shoulders and pulled her up, laughing at her dramatic slumping. Brooklyn hooked her fingers under Brooklyn’s chin and kissed Brooklyn lightly before pushing herself off the piano. “I definitely wasn’t finished making it up to you.” Brooklyn groaned as Sage laced their fingers together.

“Well, there is another way you can make it up to me,” Sage said as Brooklyn through her bag strap over her shoulders. 

“Oh is that right?” Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued.

“Come to dinner with me and my dad tonight?” Sage scrunched her face together as she waited for Brooklyn’s answer. Brooklyn laughed lightly and shook her head. "He kind of wants to meet you on official terms since we're..." Sage trailed off. 

"Since we're what?" Brooklyn teased her playing oblivious to her implication. 

"I mean ... I..." Sage started to shrink in embarrassment until Brooklyn finished her sentence for her.

"Dating? Since we're dating?" Brooklyn confirmed.

"Yep," Sage responded in an overly high pitched voice, still unwinding from the previous moment.

“Of course I will.” Brooklyn kissed the back of her hand and led them out of the auditorium.

* * *

Dinner, to say the least, was tense. It was just Brooklyn, Sage and her father and it was safe to say that it was the most excruciating thing Sage has even sat through in her life and it had only been forty minutes and they hadn’t even made it to dinner yet. They were all in the study waiting for the roast, while they discussed light readings over some pre-dinner drinks, non-alcoholic of course. 

“Anna Karenina is such a beautiful piece. One of my favourites of Tolstoy’s if I might say so myself.” He said in their discourse of literature. 

“I love you dad but no one wants to talk about Anna Karenina,” Sage mentioned.

“I mean I personally like the works of the Bronte sisters myself but Tolstoy was very prolific.” Brooklyn offered her opinion and Sage looked back at her in surprise. “What I read a lot when I was young. My father made sure of that…” She said trailing off. The memories of the other night came back to the forefront of her mind.

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Her father replied and turned to Sage. “Sage be a dear and check on the roast for me.” She eyed him down suspiciously. “Don’t worry nothing will happen. We’re just talking about Tolstoy.” He waved her off and she crept away slowly, her eyes lingering on her father. Sage left out of the door, leaving the professor and Brooklyn alone in the study.

“Um… read any good plays? Oscar Wilde is one of my favourites-” Brooklyn started but Professor Five cut her off. 

“So what will it take?” He said simply and Brooklyn stared back, having trouble understanding his line of questioning.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“What will it take for you to leave my daughter alone?” He repeated himself and Brooklyn looked back at him wide-eyed and offended.

“Are you serious right now?” Brooklyn stood up straight with her arms crossed. 

“My daughter is on the trail of great success and she doesn’t need someone like you coming into her life and messing that up.” He said bluntly.

“Someone like me?” Brooklyn scoffed.

“Someone who has a blatant disregard for everything. Breaking into school property, skipping out past curfew, getting arrested?” He listed. “Just to name a few. I’d happily review your expulsion records again if you’d like more examples.” He held his head up.

“Those records are heavily biased and sealed.” Brooklyn clenched her jaw tightly.

“Your father isn’t the only one who has friends in high places my dear.” He tapped at his arm.

“Stepfather.” She corrected him, her real father was another question in itself. 

“Yes poor old stepfather who I’m sure if it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be here. Where you don’t belong.” He said and Brooklyn was about ready to punch him in the face. 

“You know what? Just say it. I know you want to.” She said with disdain. She knew the words that wanted to come out of his mouth and her blood boiled furiously. She might not have come from money but she was no better or worse than anyone who had. 

“You’re not good enough for my daughter.” He said simply.

“And who is Professor?” Brooklyn rested her hands on her hips with her lips pressed thinly together. “Because just so you know I really like her and she deserves better than a father that’ll go behind her daughters back.” She said.

“That may be so but she certainly deserves better than the likes of you. So what will it take? I can get you into the best schools in the country. As long as you leave Sage alone.” He offered, pouring himself another drink. “Perhaps Julliard? I did hear you were in the school play. You’d just have to walk out now.” He thought out loud and Brooklyn was about to pour his drink over his head, that was until Sage walked in. 

“Dinner’s ready.” She walked in and everyone stood quietly. “Is everything okay?” Sage’s eyes darted between the two.

“Of course why wouldn’t it be?” Her father said and made his way outside. Just before leaving though he gave Brooklyn another glance, asking her to consider his offer. Brooklyn’s phone began to ring in her pocket.

“Is everything okay?” Sage asked her again as they stood there alone.

“Yeah, everything is fine… I’ve got to take this. I’ll meet you inside?” Brooklyn said, pulling up her phone.

“Yeah sure.” Sage pulled a face and ducked outside, not 100% convinced. Brooklyn swiped at her screen to pick up the phone. 

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hi, Brooklyn. I think we need to talk.” The voice of Brooklyn’s father spoke out on the other side of the line. “Tonight.”


	11. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i didn't post yesterday. I mean I know i dont have to but i know a lot of people sit on these updates because of how the world is right now and I want to do my best to help out where i can. I was just having a day yesterday but I'm back. Enough of my life story. I hope you guys enough and thank you for sticking around and reading :)

The timing of everything wasn’t the best. Brooklyn knew that. But she knew that if she didn’t see her father tonight she’d never bring herself to see him and she needed answers. None of it made sense. He was a simple mechanic. They had a funeral for him and she’d spent the last few years mourning over him. Now he was alive? And a cop? She needed to know. Brooklyn tugged her coat closer to her person as she marched her way through the cool streets of New Babyl, arriving at the apartment door of the person she once called her father. She didn’t know what to say. Or even if she wanted to say anything. She honestly didn’t even know what she was doing there. Maybe it was a mistake. As she turned to walk herself back into the most uncomfortable dinner with her Sage and the father from hell and leave this messy can of worms behind her, the door opened and her father stood on the other side. He looked exactly how she remembered him all those years ago. Strong, burly with the kindest smile and soft warm eyes. Though he was more weathered now, darker circles around his eyes, lines over his forehead and hairs greying. 

“Brooklyn. I’m glad you came.” He said and Brooklyn twisted herself around to face him. 

“I almost didn’t.” Her words, honest and blunt. She had a million questions and a million answers she wasn’t sure she was ready to hear. He took a step aside to welcome her inside.

“Come in.” He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. Brooklyn made her way inside his apartment cautiously. Her eyes darted around taking in his apartment. It was a messy sort of tidy. Newspapers and magazines lying around but in piles, coffee cup rings marking the coffee table and kitchen island and a few stray takeaway containers laying around. It wasn’t exactly how Brooklyn had imagined his place but she could see him living there, a sole bachelor, now that he was. “I’m sorry. It’s a little bit of a mess right now.” He said clearing a space for the both of them to spread around the kitchen counter to talk. 

“It’s fine.” Brooklyn sat herself on an empty stool, her fingers tapping nervously on the counter. 

“So….” He started.

“So…” They paused for an uncomfortable moment, neither of them knowing what to say or how to react. Brooklyn opened her mouth to speak but her father beat her to it. 

“I should probably explain how I’m still alive. And where I’ve been.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking back at Brooklyn.

“Yeah. That’s a good start.” She replied, not knowing what else to really say. 

“So I’m a cop.” He stated.

“I gathered that.” Brooklyn pulled her lips thinly together. 

“Right… So I’ve been a cop for a while. Even back when…” He trailed off and Brooklyn knew what he was going to say. Even back when he was with them, back when he was a mechanic. “I was deep undercover.” 

“Wait what? That doesn’t make sense.” Brooklyn looked back at him with confusion in her eyes. 

“The Marano arms smuggling ring was operating within the club your mother worked in and I was there to insert myself into their circle of trust. Take them down from the inside.” He explained. 

“And that’s how you met?” Brooklyn asked, slowly putting the pieces together. 

“Yeah. And I fell in love. Hard. We got married and had you. Our beautiful Brooklyn.” Brooklyn took the sentiment with a grain of salt. He didn’t deserve to call her that. 

“Then why leave? Why fake your death? We mourned for you.” Brooklyn’s voice shook. “I mourned for you,” Brooklyn muttered, biting the inside of her cheek, holding onto her emotions. He went to reach out but stopped himself, unsure of how Brooklyn would react.

“The Marano’s were starting to suspect a mole in their midst and fingers were pointing everywhere. Then one thing led to another and fingers started to point at me. I had to fake my death, to erase my existence to make sure you and your mother were safe. I did it for you.” Brooklyn didn’t know how to react, her body frozen in place. 

“And that’s why you never reached out?” Brooklyn thought out loud. 

“I couldn’t because if I did they would try and draw me out by coming after you and your mother.” He stepped closer but Brooklyn shot to her feet. “Brooklyn-”

“I need to go.” She announced collecting herself and headed for the door.

“Wait-” He started but she cut him off.

“I just need a minute. To think about all of this. I’ll call you.” Brooklyn said before racing out of the door, leaving her father behind. She needed to see her mother. 

She ran. Her feet pounded against the pavement for so long she’d lost track of time. By the time she got to her stepfather's estate, she was exhausted, out of breath, sweat dripping from her body. She took out her phone to open the gates and saw several missed calls and messages from Sage. With all the commotion she completely forgot about the dinner and what Professor Five and said to her. 

_ Brooks? Are you okay? - Sweet Sage _

_ Where did you go? - Sweet Sage _

_ My father just told me what happened I’m so sorry - Sweet Sage _

_ Please don’t listen to him. None of what he says matters I swear - Sweet Sage _

_ Brooks please answer me. Please pick up - Sweet Sage _

_ Brooklyn - Sweet Sage _

_ Please. I want to be with you. - Sweet Sage _

Brooklyn could see Sage’s train of thought, spiralling at her disappearance and quickly typed a reply. 

_ I’m so sorry I left. I didn’t mean to at all. I know it sounds kind of weak but I had a family emergency. I wish I could’ve explained but I just reacted. But I promise tomorrow after rehearsals I will explain everything. Please. Just wait. I’ll explain everything, Sweet Sage. I promise. - Brooklyn.  _

With that she unlocked the front gate with her phone and stepped inside, knocking on the front door and waiting patiently. Her mother opened the door.

“Brooklyn?” She said screwing her eyebrows together at the unexpected visit. 

“Did you know?” Brooklyn asked, despite knowing the answer.

“Know what sweetie?” She asked as her stepfather came to the door to see the commotion. 

“Brooklyn?” He rubbed his eyes tiredly and she checked the time on her phone. 11 pm. She hadn’t realised how late it got. Her brain was buzzing too loud to sleep. 

“Did you know that he was still alive?” She asked again, ignoring her stepfather's entrance.

“Who are you talking about?” Her mother asked as confused about the conversation as her daughter’s sudden appearance. 

“Dad.” Her mother’s face screwed up at the mention. 

“What?” Her mother muttered, not entirely sure she heard Brooklyn correctly. 

“Did you know dad was still alive?” Brooklyn repeated one more time and the two of them stared blankly back at her.

“Honey. He’s been dead for years…” Her mother responded. She reached out and Brooklyn jolted out of reach. 

“Brooklyn why don’t you come in-” Her stepfather started and Brooklyn shook her head.

“No, I need to go.” She started down the stairs.

“Sweetie it’s late!” Her mother called back at her in a last attempt to stop her daughter but it was too late. Brooklyn had already made it halfway to the gate already, sprinting.


	12. Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys. Ya'll are really sweet. I will try my best but i think i am start to slow down a little on updates. I do have a social media au though if you want to check it out @legendofgays on twitter. Love you guys enjoy!

She didn’t know how far she ran or where she ended up. By the time she stopped running, she was out of breath, her feet were numb and she could feel the cool night breeze against her sweat-soaked skin sending chills down her body. Her father was still alive. And everything he said was true. Everything she knew about him was a lie. He was a cop, he was alive and he left them. To protect them. She yelled out into the abyss. All of this was too much. A blinding glow from behind her illuminated the space around her. She turned around and was met with blinding headlights. 

“Brooklyn?” A voice called out behind her, a figure stepping out of the car. Brooklyn squinted out, waiting for them to step out from the light. It was her stepfather, Edmund. 

“Hey.” She greeted him with a thinly pressed smile. “Sorry about before.” 

“Don’t apologise. You never have to apologise. We’re your home. That’s what we are here for.” He walked towards her and held his arms out. Brooklyn was never really close with her stepfather. A part of her always resented him for acting like a replacement. Of course, she was always grateful for the monetary comfort he provided but what she truly needed was a father. One that apparently she could’ve had but it was taken from her. But in a small moment of weakness, Brooklyn found herself closing the distance between her and Edmund wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug. “Are you okay?” He held her tightly, patting her hair down tightly with his hand gently. Brooklyn shook her head, not saying a word. She didn’t want to give it the power over her once she did. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She murmured against his shoulder.

“Your father’s alive?” He asked and Brooklyn nodded.

“How?” Brooklyn sighed as she pulled away from Edmund. She had to remember, he wasn’t her father. 

“Honestly I don’t know. I was at a party, I almost got arrested and I think I would’ve if it wasn’t for him. Because get this, he’s a cop.” Brooklyn shook her head, still having a hard time believing it. 

“Wait, he's a cop?” He screwed his brows together, hands resting on his hips. “How do you know?” 

“He was the one that almost arrested me. And then I don’t even know. Then I saw him again tonight so I can’t say I’m going crazy. Or maybe I am.” Brooklyn scoffed at the universe. 

“Tonight? Is that why you ran over?” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to process what Brooklyn was saying, try and piece together the events of the night. 

“Yep pretty much. I just I don’t know what to think.” Brooklyn ran her fingers through her hair.

“And he called you I assume?” He threw another question at Brooklyn.

“Yeah.” She answered. The question itself was odd but then again so was Edmund. He came over and held her hands in his.

“I’m glad you told me.” He smiled as he reached behind him for a second. Before Brooklyn had time to react he threw on a pair of cuffs around her wrists and pulled her towards the car.

“What the hell is happening?!” Brooklyn called out tugging back at his actions. He opened the car door shoving her inside the back and slammed the door behind her.

“Your daddy and I have unfinished business and you’re going to help me find him.” 

* * *

Sage’s anxiety was still high. She’d gotten a text from Brooklyn last night but that was the last thing she’d heard from her. She couldn’t believe the audacity her father had, saying the things he did to Brooklyn. They literally just got together and she didn’t even know herself where they were heading. Did she want a future with Brooklyn? Yes. But Sage knew better than to build something up only to be disappointed. She didn’t know what would happen between them. But whatever did happen or would happen would be her own choice. Not her fathers’. She hadn’t spoken to him either. Though considering how they left things it was probably the better choice. 

_ “I told you that girl was no good.” Sage’s father raised his brow, shaking his head. They were sat at the dinner table and Brooklyn still hadn’t come back after 10 minutes.  _

_ “No you’re wrong.” Sage defended. Brooklyn was annoying, flirty, confident, funny and many other things but she wouldn’t just leave.  _

_ “Am I though? Where is she then? Gone perhaps?” He suggested and Sage caught something in his tone. She looked over at him but he had a look far too smug than the one he wore normally.  _

_ “Wait did you say something?” Sage narrowed her eyes at him, her restlessness paused.  _

_ “I say many things. That’s how a conversation works my dear.” He replied. _

_ “No, don't do that. Did you do something or say something that would make her leave?” Sage glared back at him, her tone harsh.  _

_ “Why would I ever do that?” He looked back at her placing his napkin over his lap. _

_ “You’re not answering my question. What did you say to her?!” Sage leaned forward.  _

_ “I merely made her an offer.” He said simply.  _

_ “And that offer was what dad?” Sage raised her eyebrows at him, her lips pursed. _

_ “That I could give her a nice cushy future if she left you alone. Which she clearly did. Giving you the perfect indication of the type of person she is.” He leaned back, relaxing against his chair. Sage stood up, furious at her father.  _

_ “I can’t believe you’d do that!” She raised her voice. _

_ “She is a bad influence. She’s had you break into the school, breaking curfews and-” _

_ “But that’s not for you to decide. You don’t know her like I do. That is WHY I set this dinner up in the first place. Because I know you don’t like her but I really do and I wanted you to see a side of her that you haven’t seen before.”  _

_ “Please the only side that girl has is standing behind the wrong side of a jail cell.” He said passively.  _

_ “You didn’t even give her the chance!” Sage pointed at her father angrily. She didn’t know how else to look at him. _

_ “She’s gone, Sage. Proving that I was right all along. The girl is selfish and nothing but trouble.” He pushed his seat back and stood. “It’s my job to protect you.” He stood to move closer to her. _

_ “It is your job to let me make my own choices. This isn’t up to you. She is not the person you think she is. And I know there’s an explanation for all of this. And I have a feeling it definitely has something to do with you.” Sage headed towards the door. _

_ ‘“Sage sweetie-” _

_ “No. I’m done, dad. I’m done.” Sage opened the door and slammed it behind her. _

They were halfway through rehearsals and Brooklyn still hadn’t shown up and Sage was starting to worry. She stood up an elevated block for a scene and Sierra stood down below her, standing in for Brooklyn. 

“Sage.” Ms Zandra called out again, getting her attention. Sage’s mind snapped back to what they were doing. 

“Yes sorry. What was that?” Her eyes alert, looking over at Ms Zandra. 

“The lift, let's try it again.” She said, motioning her hands at her.

“Right of course.” She smiled back thinly and waited for Apollo to play the song on piano again, waiting for the beat. 1, 2, 3, 4. She counted in her head and threw herself into Sierra’s arms, her toes still touching the block. When Sierra went to push her back up her grip failed her and only used half her strength. Sage tried to level herself onto the block but it started to move underneath her. Her body was thrown from the sudden movement and crashed onto the ground, headfirst. She heard the clattering of footsteps before darkness encased her consciousness. 


	13. Six Year Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH hi guys! Its been wild today but i wanted to update lol I hope you enjoy and don't mind my spelling mistakes thanks :))))

Brooklyn heard the echoes of approaching footsteps. Tap, tap, tap. Her brain was still groggy after waking up. Peeling her eyes open she could only see one single blinding light shining her direction. She tried to move but her hands were tied behind her back, bound at her wrists. The memories flooded back to her. Her stepfather. Being stuffed in the back of the car. Then a mysterious hand coming out from nowhere, holding a cloth over her mouth and then here she was. She tugged at her restraints but it was useless as the footsteps reached her. It was her stepfather, Edmund. 

“Oh good, you’re up.” He said before taking Brooklyn’s phone out of his pocket and held it out in front of her. “Say cheese.” Brooklyn squinted up trying to see what he was doing and the camera shuttered. “Perfect.” He tapped a few times on his phone and then threw it on a bench. He started to fiddle with things at the bench but Brooklyn couldn’t get a clear view.

“Why am I here?” Brooklyn said through gritted teeth. 

“Like I said before, you're going to help me find your father.” He said simply without turning around. She tugged harder at the ties in her back.

“And how am I supposed to do anything at all?” Brooklyn scoffed at him.

“You don’t need to do anything, my dear. You’re the bait.” He leaned against the bench smugly looking back at Brooklyn. It still didn’t make sense. It still didn’t make sense why he wanted her father at all. He was nothing but a cop.

“Why do you even want him?” Brooklyn sighed, her body slacked, exhausted from tugging. 

“How much did your father tell you? About his supposed death.” He questioned, crossing his arms. Brooklyn thought back to what her father had said. During his undercover operations, there were rumours of a mole and those rumours were pointing at him. But Brooklyn didn’t see the relevance until it clicked.

“You’re part of the Marano’s arm dealing gang?” Her eyes widened at the realisation.

“Oh, Brookie it is much bigger than that.” He said circling around her. “But that’s not anything to worry your pretty little head about.” He shot a sinister grin back at her. 

“That still doesn’t make sense. Why would it matter if my father was alive or dead?” 

“Because dead people can’t talk.” He replied and checked the time. “Ten more minutes and we are going to see how much your daddy really loves you.” He announced. Brooklyn had to find a way to stall him, distract him. As every narcissistic person does, Brooklyn knew that in order to distract him she needed him to talk. And if she’d seen anything from movies, villains love to talk about themselves.

“Why are you still interested after six years? Does it even matter? I mean I like a grudge more than the next guy but this seems petty, even for me.” She asked and he turned around.

“This isn’t some grudge little girl.” He tightened his jaw.

“I mean it kinda sounds like one. He betrayed you, pretended to die. And while you fully believed he was dead you decided to steal his place in his family. I mean play the doting stepfather minus the kidnapping and the loving husband. It seems pretty high school to me.” Brooklyn pulled a face in judgement.

“That’s NOT what happened!” He growled.

“Then why marry my mum? You had a million other choices. Swooping in at a grieving widower seems pretty low to me don’t you think.” She prodded. It didn’t seem like the best idea, but if the aggravation in his voice was anything to go by he was certainly distracted. 

“That is not what happened. I married your mother to see if your father left behind what he took. And evidently still has.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Which still kinda sounds like you married her because of him… like a six-year con? Even I could’ve come up with something better. Why not fake a break-in. Take a few things you know and ransack the house. You literally could’ve saved yourself from six years of my mother's incessant nagging. I mean I love the woman but she won’t even let the dogs on the couch because she doesn’t want them covered in fur. They literally are shaved to the bone. Which looks horrifying on so many levels by the way.” Brooklyn ranted.

“Do not talk about your mother that way.” He sneered, pressing his hands against his temples. Brooklyn saw a figure from the corner of her eye and knew. It was her father. He edged closer as Brooklyn continued to distract her stepfather. 

“Oh no. You love her, don’t you? I mean who can blame you. She is amazing. She is beautiful, intelligent and has the voice of an angel. Hmm but I wonder what she’d think when she finds out you kidnapped her daughter? I mean surely that’s not going to end well. I mean how are you supposed to salvage that relationship?” Her eyes flicked past him and her father was stepping into the light, still unnoticed by Edmund. 

“Shut up.” He growled.

“I mean really do you think she’s not going to care that you kidnapped and assaulted her only child? You really didn’t think this one through did you?” She poked.

“Shut UP!” He shouted but Brooklyn’s father wasn’t close enough yet.

“You know I imagined the mastermind behind some elaborate arms smuggling ring would have a better plan than this. What were you hoping to achieve? Because this is a pretty bad plan.” Brooklyn raised her brow.

“I said SHUT UP!” He yelled and pulled out a gun. Suddenly Brooklyn fell silent. “You’re right. She won’t forgive me if it was a kidnapping. But if it was a failed rescue then that would be a different story now wouldn’t it.” He cocked his gun and pointed it at her. “Not so chatty now are we. What’s the matter Brookie? A loss for words?” He grinned.

“I’m just waiting.” She muttered softly and her father managed to creep up behind Edmund now.

“And what would you be waiting for?” He scoffed.

“Me.” Her father wrapped himself around Edmund and he fought back in alarm. He recognised him and tried to redirect the gun but Brooklyn’s father wrestled at the grip. The two tossed and tumbled and soon enough the gun ejected from Edmunds grip. As it felt there was a loud bang as it hit the ground, a shot firing. Everyone froze at the sound and Brooklyn’s eyes darted around to see where it went. Red stains grew on the back of Edmunds shirt and Brooklyn sighed in relief until she saw the front of her father’s shirt, matched with a similar dark red stain. They were both shot.

* * *

Everything after both her father and stepfather being shot was kind of a blur. People rushed in and there were cops everywhere. Someone untied her and there were a million questions being thrown her way that she had no idea how to answer. She was still trying to work out the events herself. Her whole body felt numb and somehow by some miracle, she ended up at Babyl Medical but she still didn’t know what was happening, whether her father had survived or even her stepfather. She didn’t really hope for the latter but not knowing anything was driving her insane. She sat by a hospital bed as a doctor was checking her out making sure she didn’t have any injuries sustained during the kidnapping or the fight. 

“Can you lift your arms for me?” They asked and she did what she was told. “Rotate your wrists.” And she followed their instructions. “Okay. Now follow my finger okay.” And the doctor moved their finger from one side to the other. Brooklyn’s eyes followed along as they tested her until her eyes caught the glimpse of someone coming in through the hospital door, carried in by a few other recognisable faces. 

“Brooklyn?” The doctor called for her attention but she jumped to her feet. 

“Sage?!”


	14. Disposable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not hate me :)

Brooklyn sat on the empty stage of the auditorium at an ungodly hour of the morning. Days had passed since the incident at the hospital and every nerve in her body still felt uneasy. Brooklyn had spent hours waiting on the news of her father figures and when she wasn’t doing that she was trying to check in with Sage, trying to get any information she could about her. But according to the doctors, there were no visitors allowed from any non-family members. So instead, Brooklyn annoyed the nurses and doctors every five seconds until they told her she was okay. She even convinced one of them to deliver a note to Sage explaining everything about her father, about why she wasn’t there but she’d heard nothing back. The only good news that she got was her father surviving the gunshot, while her stepfather didn’t. Though when her mother came to the hospital, “good” was a relative term. She came to learn her dead husband was actually alive and her previously living husband was now dead. He also had a hand in kidnapping Brooklyn and tying her up in a creepy warehouse. And because of that, she stayed home to help her mother process everything and if she was being honest she was still processing everything herself. She was still shaken up by everything but she wanted things to feel normal again and she was done watching her parents dance along the awkward line of each other's presence time and time again. Her nervous tapping was the only sound she could hear in the eerie silence of the auditorium. She had told Sage in her letter to meet her there when she recovered. She hadn’t heard anything about how Sage was going but she sat in wait, hoping that today she might return. She jumped at the creaking of the auditorium door and perked up in attention until she noted the tight curls of someone else, Aliyah. Brooklyn rubbed down the length of her arms as Aliyah approached her.

“Hey what are you doing here?” Aliyah asked, coming up the stairs of the stage. 

“Oh, you know. I’m just trying to get in some early rehearsals after everything you know.” She bared a fake grin at Aliyah and Aliyah eyed her suspiciously. Aliyah went to unpack her things and when she finished, she saw Brooklyn was still in the same spot as before, unmoved.

“I know we aren’t really close or anything… But you can talk to me, you know.” Aliyah looked down at Brooklyn who had her knees curled up against her chest.

“Thanks…” She murmured and Aliyah hesitated to return back to the task at hand. Just as she turned Brooklyn spoke. “I was kidnapped.” She whimpered.

“What?!” Aliyah raced to herself and knelt beside her. 

“Yep. By my stepfather who is some crime lord…” Brooklyn picked at her shoes, refusing to look up at Aliyah’s face. She didn’t want to see the judgement in her eyes. She got enough of that coming here when people learnt her mother was a simple club singer. At a private school, status was power. Status was everything.

“Oh my god. Are you okay?” Aliyah sat down next to her reaching out for Brooklyn’s arm. Brooklyn felt Aliyah’s cool skin against her own and her eyes flickered towards her. Her eyes were kind, soft and filled with concern. All the things she wasn’t exactly expecting. Her eyes welted up, having felt seen for the first time at this school by someone who wasn’t Sage. She managed to hold back her tears and pulled her lips thinly. 

“Yeah… get this. My dead father was the one who ended up saving me from my stepfather who was using me to get to my dead father in the first place for some weird payback thing.” She grinning at Aliyah sarcastically and Aliyah only stared back with wide eyes.

“This sounds like something right out of a soap drama,” Aliyah said stunned.

“Right? Who knew I would star in my own telenovela? If young me could see me now.” She scoffed.”

“Hey.” Aliyah sat closer and drew her into a hug. “It’s okay I’ve got you.”

“And the worst part was I still don’t know what happened with Sage. I saw her at the hospital with Mags, Apollo, Tempo and Sierra and they wouldn’t let me in to see her. God knows what’s running through her mind right now.” Brooklyn mumbled.

“You get kidnapped and you are still worried about the pretty girl you saw on the first day of school. Girl, do you got it bad.” Aliyah teased and Brooklyn nudged at her playfully. 

“I just… things were left weird between us and before I could do anything, everything else happened.” Brooklyn said, flinching back at the memory. 

“She’s okay,” Aliyah assured her and Brooklyn lit up.

“You’ve heard from her?” She asked, turning to Aliyah. 

“Only a little. She had an accident at rehearsals the other day and had a pretty big concussion but she’ll be okay. I think she’s coming back to school today actually.” Aliyah answered. She rubbed the back of Brooklyn’s back in reassurance. “You’ll probably see her today.” She said, shooting Brooklyn a knowing look.

“I hope so.” She whispered softly, leaning into Aliyah’s arm. 

* * *

Rehearsals came and went. For the first few seconds, it was perfect. Brooklyn saw Sage roll through the door for the first time in days and her heart lit up and everything that happened fell away. She didn’t want to think about anything else. She didn’t need to think about anything else. She had Sage. Then for the next 3600 seconds, it was absolute torture. Sage might have been at rehearsals but she wasn’t really. She spent the next hour giving Brooklyn a cold shoulder only ever addressing her for the musical or as her character Helena talking to Maddison. It was agonising but Brooklyn wasn’t about to start something in front of everyone so she waited patiently until the end of rehearsals. The moment Ms Zandra called it for a day Sage grabbed her things and bolted out the door with Brooklyn hot on her trail. 

“Sage wait!” She called out but it wasn’t until she got to the girl’s dorm room that she managed to catch up to her. Sage tried to slam the door but Brooklyn managed to stop it with her hand before she could. 

“Sage.” Brooklyn said back confused as ever as she stepped into Sage’s room, letting her door fall closed behind her. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Absolutely nothing.” Sage pulled a tight smile together and went back to unpacking her bag.

“Are you sure?” Brooklyn tried again, cautiously. 

“Yep. What do you want?” Sage said, her eyes unwavering from her task.

“.... Don’t you think we should talk?” Brooklyn said, taking a step closer and Sage turned sharply now.

“And about what?” She crossed her arms and stared at Brooklyn.

“About the other day? About what happened?” Brooklyn clenched and unclenched her hands nervously, searching for Sage’s eyes. Her eyes were met with anger.

“Like how you disappeared from the dinner with my dad I specifically set up so he could see you the way I did only to prove him right and disappearing on me when the opportunity knocked?” Sage shot back at her and Brooklyn’s mouth gaped.

“It wasn’t like that at all.” Brooklyn took a step and Sage held out her hand to stop her. 

“Wasn’t it? You weren’t there when I needed you. I have no idea what you were doing but god I waited for you. I waited and even when you didn’t show up for rehearsals I hoped that you would prove me wrong because you promised you would.” Sage shook her head and tightened her jaw.

“Sage-” Brooklyn’s voice cracked.

“What? Are you going to tell me you’ve made a mistake? How sorry you are? How it’s never going to happen again?” Sage’s voice shook, thick with emotion and Brooklyn shrunk in her skin.

“Did you read my letter?” Brooklyn murmured.

“And what? Apologise and then let me down again on paper?” She scoffed. Sage’s eyes glistened with the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, refusing to look at Brooklyn. “I gave you a chance to show me how you felt and you didn’t! It’s because you’re selfish, Brooklyn. You could care less about anyone else. You never have and you never will. I left me. After my father gave you an offer to literally avoid my existence. To secure yourself a future. I almost didn’t believe it until days past and I still hadn’t heard from you.” Sage quietened and looked at Brooklyn now. “You don’t deserve someone like me.” Everything was silent between them. Neither of them said a word. “You’re doing a terrible job at avoiding me,” Sage spoke and Brooklyn cleared her throat.

“You’re right.” Brooklyn’s voice broke. “I’ll go.” Brooklyn turned around and walked out the door. Sage almost followed her but stopped herself. This was what she wanted. At least that’s what she told herself. Brooklyn didn’t know how she got back to her room but somehow she managed. Once the doors closed behind her she fell to the floor and let her tears take over. It didn’t matter who it was. People always left for one reason or another. She didn’t deserve them. Maybe she didn’t deserve anybody. All she was, was a small broken little girl who didn’t even have the makings of a family. She was bait. A plaything. Disposable to her father, her stepfather and evidently, disposable to Sage. 


	15. Expendable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i didn't 100% pick up it was posie until everyone else pointed it out wbk gays don't read. It might get a little bumpier :) I love you guys so much thank you for reading and the comments for real it means a lot.

Everything felt numb. Walking through the halls of Babyl academy, her classes and just about everything else. The only thing that wasn’t numb was whenever she saw Sage from the corner of her eye. It pained her like a thousand nails clawing at the barrier of skin that stood before her heart. It was ridiculous. She’d hardly known Sage for that long but yet she’d do just about anything for her. Sage was her unravelled mystery, every day finding new layers, new quirks, all of which made Brooklyn fall harder for the girl. Shy but confident, sweet but sharp, kind but hard. She felt like she was only just beginning to understand her. What sucked the most was that some part of what Sage said was true. She was selfish, prioritising her father over Sage. It could’ve happened anytime but her mind wouldn’t let her say no. And now seeing Sage, even in small fleeting glimpses hurt like hell, when really she’d prefer the numbness. It didn’t take long for rehearsal to roll up and when the last bell rang, Brooklyn chose to bury herself in her locker. It was easier to look at the cluttered mess of her locker than it was to watch people pass her by. She didn’t know how to tell the others she was dropping out of the school musical, hoping her disappearance would be enough hint. She closed her locker door and jumped at the sight of Aliyah standing on the other side.

“Oh my Gaia. You scared me.” Brooklyn let out a small laugh as she tugged her bag strap over her shoulder.

“You ready for rehearsals?” Aliyah nudged at her elbow with excitement. Brooklyn’s smile twitched. This was the kind of conversation she was trying to avoid. 

“Yeah about that…” Brooklyn bared her teeth awkwardly.

“Wait what?” Aliyah stopped them in the middle of the hallway, almost tripping the people behind them. 

“...I was thinking about dropping out…” Brooklyn pulled her lips together thinly. 

“What why?????” Aliyah’s voice shrilled. And Brooklyn furrowed her brows as her eyes darted at all the people around them. Aliyah caught the hint and dragged Brooklyn by her elbows and shoved them into an empty classroom. “What’s going on?” She asked again and Brooklyn only stared back at her. The words were hard to get out, she didn’t want to give them the power in her reality. Once she said them, she wouldn’t be able to take them back. “Brooklyn… I know you like to deal with things on your own but I want to help. I promise-” Aliyah said before Brooklyn interrupted her.

“Sage and I broke up.” Brooklyn’s head dropped as she leaned against a desk. “The night I got kidnapped we had a dinner thing with her father and her father made me an offer to stay away from Sage. And then I left her to see my father. I left without saying anything and Sage thinks I left her. Which isn’t entirely wrong.” Brooklyn sighed.

“Brooks. Did you tell her everything that happened after?” Aliyah asked.

“What’s the point? She was right, I am selfish. I could’ve chosen anytime to see him. Not on a night that matters. And where did that lead me? I ended up getting kidnapped and used as bait because I’m expendable. My stepfather thought so, and so did my father evidently when he didn’t even bother to stay and now Sage. People leave and maybe it’s for the best.” Brooklyn held back at the emotions that threatened to flood the surface. 

“Brooks, none of that was your fault! You didn’t ask to be kidnapped and just because you chose to see your father who you thought was dead over a dinner party doesn’t mean you deserve to punish yourself. You’re not expendable.” Aliyah took Brooklyn's face in her hands and directed her eyes to meet hers, to show her that she meant her words. “You’re not expendable Brooks.” She repeated and tears felt from Brooklyn's eyes, soaking Aliyah’s shoulders as she clutched to her, drawing her into a hug.

* * *

Tempo pulled Sage close into his arms as they rehearsed for one of the last scenes of the musicals. Brooklyn still had shown up and Tempo was her understudy. A great dancer, but a terrible actor. Pretending he was Maddison or Mason was like a week-old bread. Stale and dry. 

“Would you try that again Mr Tempo? Lean into it. You’ve finally been reunited with your love. Sell it. Show me your passion.” Ms Zandra instructed. Tempo sighed and tried again. Taking both Sage’s hands and pulling her in close but accidentally pulled her too close and stepped onto her toes. 

“Oh my Gaia this is the fifth time!” Sage backed away from him. “I can’t work with him.” She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

“Well it looks like you don’t have much of a choice,” Aliyah muttered under her breath.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sage turned to the girl, who sat next to Ms Zandra scribbling in her copy of the script. She looked up and realised she said her thoughts out loud. Everyone was staring at her for an answer.

“Right. Well, you might have to because Brooklyn’s dropping out of the production. She’s not coming back.” Aliyah announced and there were a few audible gasps around the room.

“Wait what do you mean she’s not coming back?” Sage asked unsure she heard correctly. 

“She’s not coming back Sage,” Aliyah repeated herself, with more attitude than last time, her arms crossing over her chest.

“Do… Do you know why?” Sage pulled her brows together and Aliyah only scoffed.

“Do you really need to ask me that?” Aliyah bit back at her and Sage shot her back a defensive look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sage questioned.

“What do you think?” Aliyah stared her down, which was relatively hard considering she was in the stands while Sage was on stage but she managed.

“You think she left because of me?” Sage pulled back in shock.

“You think she didn’t?” Aliyah retorted. 

“I know we broke up but quitting the musical? That doesn’t sound like her.” Sage shook her head, Brooklyn wouldn’t just leave. She loved performing.

“After everything you’ve said to her after everything she’s been through? You really think it’s all about you?” Aliyah snapped back.

“What are you talking about?” Sage was slightly confused now. Been through? She skipped her dinner and then disappeared off the face of the planet before returning like nothing had happened. 

“You’re so-” Aliyah started before Ms Zandra stepped between them.

“That’s enough!” Ms Zandra called out, silencing the both of them. “If what Miss Aliyah is saying is true, we will have to work with what we are given. Which means Miss Sage you will need to work with Mr Tempo on his performance. He is your scene partner after all.” She said waving them to continue on with the rehearsal. Sage shot a glance at Aliyah one more time before getting into position with Tempo. She needed to figure out what Aliyah meant when she said that, she needed to know what happened with Brooklyn. Starting with the letter.


	16. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again... do not hate me :)

Sage opened up the draw of her vanity table and sitting there was Brooklyn’s unopened letter. She didn’t know what Aliyah meant by what she said and she wasn’t even sure she’d get the answers in Brooklyn’s letter but now Sage needed to know. Especially if there was more to the story than what she thought. Her fingers teased the edge of the envelope. A part of her still didn’t want to read it. She didn’t want to hear the excuses Brooklyn had drummed up for bailing on her but another part dreaded what she’d read. What if she was wrong? And she’d yelled at Brooklyn for no reason. The latter made her stomach drop to the floor. She ran her fingers over the edge and peeled open the envelope slowly. She took out the letter and unfolded it to read. 

_ Dear Sweet Sage, _

_ I am so sorry. About everything. I didn’t mean to run out on you like that and I know I should’ve told you what happened but the last couple of hours have been the craziest hours of my life. First off I want to say sorry about running off during dinner. I am so sorry I didn’t mean to. The timing was probably one of my worst to date. But my father called? Which I know sounds kind of crazy because he’s supposed to be dead. Well turns out he wasn’t. Surprise to me. He was the one who actually stopped me from getting arrested last week so that’s fun. I probably should’ve told you about him then but honestly, I didn’t know what to make of it myself. Then that night I got a call from him. He wanted to meet with me. So I went. I know I shouldn’t have or I should’ve at least told you. I wish I had. It would’ve saved the both of us from a hospital trip I think… After I met with my father I swear to you I was going to explain everything to you after rehearsals but low and behold my stepfather is or was a piece of scum and kind of used me for bait? I don’t know it’s kind of complicated, something to do with my supposedly dead father and some mafia book or something. I don’t know I think I’m rambling at this point. But I just wanted to let you know that none of this was because of what your father said to me. I want to be with you, Sage. I want to be around your cute soft smile, your straight perfectly symmetrical ponytails and you well… in case the nurse reads this letter I won’t elaborate further ;)  _

_ Point is, father’s approval or not. I want you if you’ll have me back after being an idiot. I’m still working on that part but yeah. _

_ Lots of love Brooklyn. _

Droplets of tears fell onto the letter she read and Sage did her best to dry her eyes. She needed to find Brooklyn immediately and apologise. She was so dumb not to realise. Sage groaned aloud. She even yelled at her for being selfish when given the choices she probably would’ve done the same. Sage ran to find Brooklyn but stopped in her tracks when she saw Brooklyn in the front lobby of the school’s office with a bag in hand.

“Brooklyn?” Sage turned around and walked back towards Brooklyn.

“I see you read my letter,” Brooklyn said, gesturing at the letter in Sage’s hand.

“Yeah, I did… Why didn’t you tell me?” Sage muttered.

“When?” Brooklyn questioned and Sage fell silent. She didn’t really give her much of a chance to speak last time they were in this position.

“You could’ve said something after I said all those awful things to you when you knew it wasn’t true.” Sage reached out but Brooklyn stopped her.

“Some part of it was. I had no excuse for doing what I did to you. I was thinking of myself and no one else. I don’t blame you for calling me out. I’ve always been selfish and I know that now. But I’m trying to change that.” Brooklyn dipped her gaze down towards her feet.

“That’s not true. You just found out your father was alive. And then you were used as bait??” That’s not on you.” Sage tried to defend her but Brooklyn shook her head.

“Yeah I could’ve had that talk anytime with my father but I didn’t. There’s only so many chances one gets to make a second impression, being that the first was being half-naked with said person’s daughter.” Brooklyn chuckled lightly before scrunching her brows together.

“But you didn’t have to drop out of the musical,” Sage noted.

“Would you have stayed?” Brooklyn asked.

“For you, probably. Even if it hurt.” Sage met Brooklyn’s eyes and her face softened. 

“My Sweet Sage.” Brooklyn brushed at the loose strand of hair Sage had and let her hands drop. “I just think I need some time,” Brooklyn said. Sage reevaluated the scene before her. Brooklyn’s voice, her bags, the conversation they were having.

“Wait are you leaving??” Sage said in shock. “Brooks. Please. Don’t leave.” Sage’s voice cracked. This part was her fault. She didn’t read the letter. She didn’t listen. She didn’t bother letting Brooklyn explain herself instead she just yelled at her.

“I’m not  _ leaving _ leaving. I just think I need a break. I mean I did get kidnapped after all.” Brooklyn joked lightly before she saw Sage’s face. “I mean my stepfather kind of kidnapped me and used me for bait… It’s no big deal.”

“Brooklyn! What the hell? You still let me yell at you.” Sage’s face fell, now riddled with guilt.

“You seemed like you needed to get things off your chest. And I half deserved it.” Brooklyn smiled reassuringly. 

“I’m so sorry Brooklyn.” She whimpered, suddenly feeling lost for words. “I didn’t mean-” Her words were cut off by Brooklyn but mostly by the tears that were stuck in the back of her throat.

“Sage, I’m all good. This is not your fault. It could never be your fault.” Brooklyn ran her fingers down Sage’s arm and grabbed her hand firmly.

“So you’re not leaving because of the things I said?” Sage whimpered.

“Not exactly. I think I need to get some answers from my now alive father. And I need to recollect myself… after everything. About how I feel about myself.” Brooklyn played with Sage’s fingers but refused to look at her face.

“What does that mean?” Sage mumbled, still not convinced. “Talk to me, Brooklyn. Please.”

“It means after you left something inside of me cracked. I felt expendable. My stepfather used me, my biological father left and threw me aside and you. You left.” Brooklyn’s eyes started to swell up.

“Brooks you’re not expendable.” Sage cried, letting her tears fall. Knowing Brooklyn felt that way even for a second broke her. “I don’t think you’re expendable. I’ve never met anyone like you.” Sage whimpered and Brooklyn smiled softly back at her.

“I’ve never met anyone like you either.” Brooklyn locked their fingers together and held onto Sage’s hand properly.

“You don’t mean that.” Sage sniffed. She didn’t want Brooklyn to leave.

“If I say something, I mean it.” Brooklyn leaned forward and rested her forehead on Sage’s. “Which is why I have to leave. At least for a little bit. I need to figure out everything that’s going on with me. Before I can figure out if there’s an us.” Brooklyn said.

“If?” Sage squeaked and Brooklyn pulled away. 

“I think in some way your father was right. I’ll always find a way to let you down.” Brooklyn dropped her hands and turned. “Goodbye Nature Girl.” 

“Brooklyn wait please-” But it was already too late. Brooklyn was already out the door.


	17. Picking up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so theres probably not going to be too much left of this story. Thank you so much for reading and don't worry too much i do have another story coming out that i have plans for!

Like every morning since getting the role of Helena, Sage would wake up and go to the auditorium and sneak in a morning rehearsal before class but this time it was different. The weekend had passed and Brooklyn was still gone. A part of Sage wanted everything to be a dream so she could go back to the day they met, knowing everything she knew now and rewrite their story. She hated herself for yelling at Brooklyn for being so selfish and wrapped up in her own emotions that she didn’t stop to consider Brooklyn’s side of the story. The other part of her just hoped that Brooklyn got the time she needed even if it meant not seeing her, hearing her or being around her. She just wished she’d come back sooner rather than later so she could at least attempt to fix things between them. She hated the way they left things. She hated how it felt. She never imagined she could fall so hard for someone so quickly, let alone a girl like Brooklyn. A girl who could so easily break her. A girl who has already inadvertently broken her. A girl she was willing to shatter her heart for because being without her was worse. So instead of rehearsing, as usual, Sage laid on the cold hard platform of the stage and stared out into the ceiling, at a loss for anything remotely productive. She heard the creak of the door and jolted up. Maybe some part of her still hoped to see Brooklyn come through those doors many times before but instead, it was Mags. Not a massive disappointment but not the person she really wanted to see. She flopped back down onto her back, her eyes glued to the ceiling. Mags came over and hovered over her head, looking down at her.

“Hey, Sagey.” He said with a small smile on his lips.

“Hey Mags.” She grumbled, looking back at him. He crouched down and laid his head next to hers, his body pointing in the opposite direction as hers. 

“How are you going?” He asked, staring at the ceiling with Sage. He knew Sage had a hard time with her feelings. They had some of their best talks together staring into the distance without looking at each other. 

“I’m okay.” She lied.

“And I’m Gandhi. I mean really. How are you?” He tried again, knowing everything about her relationship with Brooklyn. How could he not? He was her best friend, she told him everything. 

“I miss her. A lot. And I hate myself. So you know I’m doing great.” Sage spat out sarcastically. “It’s all my fault.”

“Hey don’t do that. This isn’t your fault Sage.” Mags defended and Sage propped herself up by her elbows. 

“You’re kidding me, right? I’m the one who decided to yell at her for leaving without hearing her out! She just found out her dad was alive! She got kidnapped and all I did was make it about me because I’m selfish and naive.” Sage sat up and curled into her knees.

“You couldn’t have known that though. She didn’t tell you.” Mags sat up and spun himself around.

“Because I didn’t give her the chance!” Sage cried and shook her head. Mags wrapped his arm around Sage’s shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. 

“This is something you can’t blame on yourself. Even if you desperately want to. We're in high school. Literally most of our problems revolve around our relationships. How were you supposed to know any of that happened? Your father gave your girlfriend an ultimatum and you thought for a second she took it. You have every right to feel hurt by it. It hurts to think that someone wouldn’t choose you first.” Mags stared out at the back of the auditorium and noted the change in Mags voice. While the sentiment applied to her, he wasn’t talking about her anymore. He was talking about himself.

“Is this about Apollo?” Sage asked. She’d been so focused on her own relationship she forgot about Mags’ fight for Apollo’s love only to lose it to Tempo. Both of them were a part of the broken hearts club. 

“Isn’t it always?” He scoffed lightly and gave Sage a sad smile. 

“Relationships suck.” Sage pouted and Mags laughed, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

“That they do.” He sighed. 

* * *

Brooklyn sat on the kitchen stool, leaning against the kitchen island sketching her father’s dog that slept in his bed in the corner of the kitchen. It was weird having him home. In their home. But since her father’s fake death was made public knowledge, he moved into the guest house to try and be in Brooklyn’s life more and see if there was anything to salvage with his relationship with Brooklyn’s mother. It was hard to watch though. Neither of them knew how to be around each other, next to each other or even just talk to each other. It only made it that much more awkward for Brooklyn, especially with family dinners. It almost made her wish to be at school. But being at school again meant that she’d have to see Sage again and Brooklyn didn’t know if she’d had the strength. When she left, Sage knew everything which was exactly what she wanted. The air was clear and they had an understanding. But she didn’t know if she could go through it again with Sage. She didn’t have it in her to lose someone else, not for the second time. That’s why she latched onto her father. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it wasn’t but losing him again and grieving him all over again might actually be the death of her. Her heart was still fragile, it couldn’t take any more pain. Her father walked in mid inner thought monologue and Brooklyn wiped the tear that fell from her eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, grabbing a juice from the fridge and turning to Brooklyn.

“Yeah of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” She said baring her teeth into a forced smile. He stood across from her and tried again.

“Are you really okay?” He repeated and Brooklyn sighed.

“I was just thinking.” She replied.

“About?” He asked and Brooklyn looked up from her page. He didn’t look like he was going to stop and she sat up. 

“A girl. Kind of. I don’t know. It’s complicated.” Brooklyn smiled sadly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He questioned and Brooklyn shook her head. He placed a comforting hand against her arm and started to walk off.

“I’m scared.” She admitted and he turned around, tilting his head.

“What are you scared about?” He closed the distance between them, to stand next to her.

“Everything?” She scoffed and he didn’t say anything. “I just… I’m just kind of disposable.” Her voice dropped. Saying the words out loud cut her in a different way entirely.

“What?? Why do you think that???” He said taken back.

“How could I not be? Like, Edmund used me like I was nothing. You left like I was nothing. She left like I was nothing. Just another person using her for a status symbol. Maybe I am nothing.” Brooklyn choked up and started to tear up. Brooklyn’s father held her tightly in his arms.

“My sweet baby Brooklyn you are not nothing. Edmund was a piece of scum. What he did does not equate for your worth. And what I did doesn’t either. I didn’t dispose of you. I wanted to protect you.” He sighed. “I didn’t do a good job but I did write you a letter for you every year on your birthday.” He confessed.

“You did?” She mumbled through her tears.

“Yeah, I did… Actually let me go grab them.” He ran off and a few minutes later came back with a small stack of letters. “I know it’s not worth much now but I never forgot about you, my sweet Brooklyn. I could never.” He wrapped his arm around Brooklyn's shoulders as she ran through the letters he wrote her. February the 18th 2012, 2013, 2014 and so on. She couldn’t stop herself from crying the moment she saw them. 

“I’m so scared dad.” She mumbled against his shoulders, burying her face into them.

“Why are you scared?” He whispered.

“What if I can’t take her leaving again?” She muttered into his tear-soaked sleeve.

“Sweetie trust me when I say this. Love is worth all the pain and heartbreak. No matter how much it hurts. It reminds us we are still human and that we have something worth fighting for. No distance, no time and no shifts in life could ever change that.” He said rubbing her back in comfort. Brooklyn heard him. She knew the words weren’t just for her but a reminder for him too but it was exactly the words she needed to hear.


	18. Back Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im back! The song used in the fic is obviously not mine. Its called This Is Us by Jimmie Allen and Noah Cyrus. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know :)

Brooklyn took a deep breath, preparing herself to walk through the hallowed halls of Babyl academy once more. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she was last here, instead it had been two very needed weeks spent with her newly alive biological father. She got to know and learn a billion new things about him. From the way he liked his coffee, how he’s obsessed with anchovies on his pizza and how he knew exactly what to say when she needed to hear it the most. He was the reason why she was willing to come back, to start again. Though she would be lying if she said that Sage wasn’t a part of the reason either. Now that the truth was out and she knew where her heart lied that night, nothing really stood between them anymore but herself. She was still scared. Scared of not being enough. Scared of being discarded like she was nothing. But the thing that scared her the most was not knowing that they’d last if Brooklyn gave them another chance. Losing Sage, even briefly was like a stab in the heart while the underlying factors being the twist of the knife. But in her father’s words, Love was worth all the pain and heartbreak. And maybe he was right. But first, she needed to get her role back in the school musical. Brooklyn marched down the hallways headed towards the auditorium. Every passing minute, her heart raced faster. Then she stopped, pausing just outside of the door and took a deep breath in. She could do this. She had to. She pushed through the doors and saw everyone in mid-rehearsal. Sage and Tempo together on stage. Tempo, playing the role of Maddison/Mason. Brooklyn couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy seeing him on stage with Sage, delivering her lines but his execution was enough to break the illusion. 

_ M: I love you. I have since that night under the stars. _

_ Helena: The same night you stayed with me instead of her… _

_ M: Because I chose you. And I will keep choosing you. Even if the rest of the world is against us.  _

Tempo reached for Sage almost like he was scared to touch her at first then drew her in weakly and leaned in. Brooklyn wanted to speak up and interrupt the scene but Sage beat her to it, turning away from Tempo and spotting her in the distance. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw Brooklyn and immediately pulled away from Tempo’s grasp.

“Brooklyn?” She called out and everyone turned to face her.

“Did you miss me?” She smirked lightly before Aliyah launched herself from her chair and sprinted towards Brooklyn, tackling her into a death grip of a hug. 

“You’re back!” She practically yelled in Brooklyn’s ear.

“I take that as a yes then.” She laughed as Aliyah let her go. Her eyes glanced over at Sage briefly before making her way to Ms Zandra. “I know it's kind of unprecedented considering I left the show… But I was wondering if I would come back?” She bit the corner of her lip nervously. Everyone watched with hawk-like attention, waiting for Ms. Zandra’s answer. She put her hand on her chin and deliberated the thought painfully slow. “I mean I totally get why you wouldn’t want me to because I bailed but I’ve been going through some personal stuff and I promise I’ve been practising while I’ve been gone and I know all my lines and-” Brooklyn’s ramble was cut off by Ms Zandra holding her hand up, signalling for silence.

“You can come back. On a probationary status.” The cast and crew murmured excitedly at the prospect of working with Brooklyn again. “We look for loyalty in our students at Babyl Academy. Another stunt like that and you won’t get your third chance.” Ms Zandra warned.

“Noted.” Brooklyn nodded her understanding and Aliyah wrapped an arm around her shoulders excitedly. Brooklyn grinned reactively and her gaze fell on Sage’s. She’d been staring at her the moment she spotted her in the back of the room. Brooklyn smiled kindly and Sage returned it with her own gentle curl of her lips. 

“Right. Well. Mr Tempo you are back to being in the chorus.” Ms Zandra stated. “Let’s get a move on. We have a lot of things to do and a lot of things to change back. My actors. Take the centre stage and start from the first scene in Act 3. Chop Chop everyone.” She clapped her hands and everyone moved to action. Brooklyn stammered her way back onto the stage and stood opposite of Sage and Sierra as the scene was being prepared. Her eyes locked with Sage’s as they waited for everyone to reset the stage and Ms Zandra’s voice cut through their focus. “Okay are we ready?” She called out. 

“Yeah.” Brooklyn and Sage said in unison as their eyes flickered over at each other once more before getting into character.

* * *

_ [Refrain] M: _

_ I'm lucky every other lover got away (Got away) _

_ I'm lucky that my heart was always hard to break (Hard to break) _

_ I'm lucky when you came along, I had a chance to take _

_ [Chorus] Helena & M:  _

_ 'Cause it was just you and that was just me _

_ And that was just the way that it used to be _

_ And we were just kids back then tryna figure out what it was _

_ No, it wasn't that bad, but could've been better _

_ If only back then we'd have been together _

_ But it was just you and that was just me _

_ Before we found love _

_ Now this is us _

They sang together until the end of the song, holding each other close and out of breath. Brooklyn’s chest lightly heaving from harmonising and dancing at the same time. She was still a little out of practice. At least that was part of it. The other part was their proximity. Brooklyn could almost feel Sage’s breath against her own as she fought every urge not to draw her in and kiss her in front of everyone. 

“That’s fantastic!” Ms Zandra said, breaking the moment they shared. Brooklyn broke away first stepping back and clearing her throat. “Let’s call it a day and wrap.” She said, collecting her things and walking towards the door. “It’s good to have you back Brooklyn.”

“It’s good to be back.” She replied and went to pack her bag. People sauntered out of the auditorium and soon only Sage and Brooklyn were left.

“So you’re back,” Sage said breaking the silence between the two.

“What gave it away? The 2-hour rehearsal?” Brooklyn quipped, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Sage missed that. It annoyed her out of her mind, but she missed her sharp wit.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Sage spoke softly. She was suddenly nervous around Brooklyn again. 

“I mean someone had to save you from that atrocious performance, Tempo called acting. I only saw about 10 seconds of it and I wanted to gauge my eyes out.” Brooklyn joked.

“He isn’t that bad.” She laughed. It was the first genuine laugh she’d had since Brooklyn left.

“Please that boy is a phenomenal dancer but he is staler than 2-week old bread.” Brooklyn pointed out and Sage shook her head smiling. She missed Brooklyn. Her confidence. The way she made her smile. More than she thought she did. 

“I’ve missed you.” Sage murmured quietly and looked over at Brooklyn. Brooklyn looked back with a slight tilt in her head.

“I’ve missed you too,” Brooklyn replied and they stared. Sage took half a step forward and the ringing of the school bell echoed through the hall. Brooklyn cleared her throat and bowed her head down. “I’ll catch you next rehearsals?” She said with a smirk. It was a little pun between them as Brooklyn literally had to catch Sage as Maddison in the musical. 

“It’s a date.” Sage bit her lip as she followed behind Brooklyn and left.


	19. Going out with a Big Bang

It was opening night. They’d had two weeks of gruelling rehearsals since Brooklyn’s return and she wasn’t sure she was ready though she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. They had about 20 minutes before the curtains opened and Brooklyn could feel her palms begin to sweat. She always held herself with such confidence, with life, with people, with pretty much everything she did. But for probably one of the first times in her life she felt anything but confident. She could feel her entire body fill with nerves. She’d never performed in front of a crowd before. They’ve gone through rehearsal after rehearsal with the crew but with them, it was different than performing in front of a bunch of strangers. The cast and crew were part of her family now. The people waiting on the other side of the curtain weren’t, except her mother and father but even they hadn’t seen her perform yet. She rubbed her hands nervously and Sage caught her from the corner of her eye. They hadn’t really spent any time together alone since Brooklyn came back. Most of their time was spent working on the musical and the play together, rehearsing day in and day out. Not to say it wasn’t hard to feel anything. Brooklyn could feel everything in her soul buzzing anytime Sage was close but a part of her was still scared. She told herself countless times to jump, to take the leap but her feet were still firmly planted in behind the line of safety. Behind the walls she built around her heart, protecting her from getting hurt. Sage approached her.

“Hey… how are you feeling?” She asked, studying Brooklyn as she fidgeted. 

“I’m great. Totally fine.” Brooklyn looked up at Sage with a less than convincing smile on her face. Sage narrowed her eyes at Brooklyn and tried again.

“Are you sure? Because you don’t look fine. You’re kind of perspiring a lot…” Sage brushed her arm and she jumped up at the touch. 

“Sorry. I just. I’m just nervous.” Brooklyn mumbled an apology, looking back at Sage. 

“It’s okay. You’re allowed to be a little nervous.” Sage curled her lips sympathetically. 

“Ha. A little is the understatement of the year.” Brooklyn scoffed and Sage was beginning to worry. She took her hands.

“Come with me.” She said, pulling Brooklyn towards the back door of the stage, leading them outside.

“Wait what? The curtains are going to open soon. We can’t just leave!” Brooklyn protested. 

“We have 20 minutes before we have to be on stage and all I need is 5.” Sage looked at Brooklyn holding her hand. Brooklyn started back and sighed reluctantly letting Sage drag her away. Sage let them to a little greenhouse on top of the school roof. It was amazing, sleeves were lined with beautiful flowers and plants prospering, vibrant with the colours of the rainbow. Brooklyn twisted around in awe, absorbing the sight of the greenhouse.

“Wow, this is definitely amazing,” Brooklyn spoke, her voice soft.

“This is one of my favourite places in the world. I mean I haven’t been outside of the city yet but this is still one of the best places here.” Sage said. “The nature kids built it.”

“It’s really beautiful.” Brooklyn smiled.

“It is. I come here whenever I’m scared or worried. Or even anxious. Just to think. I mean when you weren’t here I definitely spent a good portion of my time curled up against that bench over there.” Sage laughed. “But I’ve always found this to be the safest place to talk about how I feel.” Sage looked at Brooklyn knowingly. Brooklyn walked around the table silently for a moment, running her fingers along the tables that held rows of plants. And paused at her favourite ones. Lilies. Her fingers slipped through the petals lightly and sighed.

“I’m scared,” Brooklyn confessed, without looking Sage in the eyes. “I’m scared I’m going to suck. I’m scared that I’ll ruin the musical like I’ve ruined…” Brooklyn’s eyes flickered over at Sage briefly. “A lot of things.” Sage walked along the opposite side of the table, walking around to meet Brooklyn slowly. 

“You are so talented, Brooklyn. Watching you perform is one of my favourite things to do. Because when you act, when you sing? You lose yourself entirely and I can feel everything right alongside you. You have an incredible gift.” She reached Brooklyn and took her hand. Brooklyn’s eyes fell to her toes. “And I know that this is hard for you.” Sage ran her fingers along Brooklyn’s hairline and directed her gaze towards her. “Do you remember the night we broke into the school pool?” Sage recalled and Brooklyn grinned at the memory. “That night was the first time I felt alive. Felt like I could do anything. And that night. You asked me to trust you. So now, I’m asking you to trust me. You can do this, Brooklyn. I believe in you. And I will be standing right next to you when you do.” Sage said, her eyes fixated on Brooklyn’s. 

“Okay.” Brooklyn murmured, holding Sage’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. “Thank you for bringing me here.” She played with their hands, swinging them back and forth.

“Anytime.” Sage smiled back. She leaned forward for a second until she remembered where they were and where they were supposed to be. “Oh crap. We have to go.” Sage pulled Brooklyn’s arm and they raced back to the auditorium. This time, Brooklyn was ready.

* * *

They were approaching the dreaded scene. Their onstage kiss. Brooklyn hadn’t kissed Sage in so long and yet she could feel the touch of her lips lingering over hers. As the scene grew closer, Brooklyn felt her hand clam up. She wasn’t ready yet. She wasn’t ready to jump.

“You’re married!” Sage said as Helena and Brooklyn froze staring back at her. 10 seconds past and nothing, then 20, until a whole minute ticked by. Aliyah off stage was trying to whisper the prompt to her but she just stared at Sage. Sage read Brooklyn’s face and saw the fear in her eyes. She cleared her throat and started to improv. “Look, Maddison, I’m scared okay. I’m scared that you’d leave again. I’m scared that I won’t ever be enough for you.” Sage reached for her hand and her eyes softened. “I’m scared that if I let myself love you, you’ll be able to break me.” Their eyes met. It wasn’t Helena anymore but Sage speaking to her. She could feel the truth in her words, no amount of acting could mask. She was scared too. Brooklyn took her hands in her own and stepped closer.

“You could break me too. But I still want you.” Brooklyn muttered and pulled Sage into a kiss, their lips crashing into each other, desperately. She melted at the touch and wrapped her arms around Sage’s waist pulling her in closer, terrified of letting her go. Sage brushed her hand over Brooklyn’s cheek and reluctantly pulled away, for a moment remembering where they were. Brooklyn blushed in embarrassment and cleared her throat. She wore a big stupid grin on her face one that matched Sage’s. Before she could say her next line the double doors swung open violently and a man stood there with a gun pointed onto the stage. Gasps filled the auditorium and everyone started to clammer in fear. Brooklyn reacted, pushing Sage away and then BANG. A shot was fired and screams echoed in the auditorium. Brooklyn doubled over in sheer shock as she felt the bullet hit her stomach. She looked down and her hands were covered in blood.

“Brooklyn!” Sage yelled out as she fell to her knees and dropped onto the stage. 


	20. Three Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the very last chapter! woo thanks for being on this ride with me. I will probably be writing an epilogue for this story as well so we might see where these two end up. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story it's been a wild journey and I'm so grateful you've enjoyed it. Anyway enjoy the chapter and hopefully I'll be back :)

Darkness. Murmurs. A sharp pitched steady beat repeating itself. Beep. Beep. Beep. In line with her heart. Brooklyn layed stationed and weak on the hospital-grade bed. Her body was weak but conscious. She felt the warmth grasp of someone’s fingers in her hands and slowly peeled her eyes open. It was the girl with loveable crimped ponytails she loved so much. It was Sage.

“Hey Sweet Sage.” Brooklyn’s voice croaked and Sage jumped up at her voice.

“Brooklyn?!” She scrambled closer and Brooklyn pulled herself into a sitting position, groaning at the pain in her abdomen. She winced and her hand reactively touched her stomach. The memory flashing back of a man coming down the pue, a pull of the trigger and a bang. As she looked up, her mother and father raced through the doors with a flood of doctors. They surrounded her, separating Sage and Brooklyn from each other as they checked her vitals and Brooklyn saw her drop before slipping out the door. 

“Sage!” She called out trying to reach out but every movement shot a wrench of pain through her gut, quite literally. The doctor held her back lightly. 

“Brooklyn, you mustn't aggravate your wounds. You need to rest and we still need to run some tests.” Brooklyn tried to protest but she could see the concern on her parents’ faces and dropped her shoulders back against the too soft hospital pillow. She still had a million questions but she had to make sure she was alive long enough to get answers.

* * *

After a long series of tests, the doctors left Brooklyn alone with her parents in her private room. Brooklyn’s mother inherited everything from Edmund so money wasn’t an issue. She sat up on the hospital bed while they doted on her.

“Are you comfortable? Do you need another pillow? Do you want some water? Or maybe a soda?” Her mother ran through her checklist of questions.

“I’m okay.” She held her mother's hand still and looked over at her father. “What happened?” She murmured and he looked over at her with a flash of guilt in his eyes. He sighed and walked over. It was the first time he’d come within 6ft of her like he was scared of coming too close. He came to the edge of the bed and looked at the end of her bed. 

“It turns out your stepfather was only a frontman for the  Marano family, the face... They came after you because of me…” He clenched his jaw and turned away.

“Dad come over here.” She murmured under her breath and he did as she asked. It was hard not to do what the girl with a bullet in her stomach said. Brooklyn made a note to milk that next week when she’d asked her parents for a Nintendo Switch. She took his hand.

“It’s okay.” She said softly and he barely looked up. “I still don’t get what they want.”

“They wanted a book. It was their little black book. Of all their trades and affairs. I still had it because it was the only thing that would keep me alive before I was able to find a way to pin this on them. Since I came back I was working closely with my old team and we were just about to nail the guy. But one of the boys was dirty. We caught the Marano family but then we realised why Sammy was a dirty cop. ‘Cause if he wasn’t Marano would have his family killed. Sammy was the one who came to your school that night. He wanted me to suffer as he did when he lost his family.” Her dad started crying into her lap as she patted the back of his head. 

“It’s okay I’m okay,” Brooklyn reassured him and her mother did the same.

“But you almost weren’t.” His voice muffled with thick tears. Brooklyn pulled him up for a hug.

“I almost wasn’t a lot of things and yet here I am.” She said and saw Sage turning into the doorway. Her eyes lit up at her face and Sage froze realising she’d walked in on a family moment.

“Oh, Gaia I am so sorry. I’ll come back later.” She said as she twisted on her heels. 

“You better turn your cute butt back and come here because I jumped in front of a bullet for you,” Brooklyn called out and Sage looked back with half an eye closed and teeth bared, her face screwed up in guilt. Her parents glanced between the two of them, and her mother knew.

“Come on let's get some bad coffee and day-old doughnuts.” She said kissing the top of Brooklyn’s forehead and shared a knowing look with her daughter. Brooklyn mouthed a quick thank you as she headed off with her father. Sage shrunk awkwardly as her parents walked by shooting them an apologetic smile as if she was the one that shot Brooklyn. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked taking small steps closer to Brooklyn. 

“Much better now you’re here.” She winked and held her hand out for Sage. She closed the distance between them and took her hands. 

“I was so scared.” Her voice began to shake and Brooklyn held her face in her hands.

“Hey no. Stop, it's okay. I’m okay.” She said looking Sage in the eyes.

“You didn’t see the pool of blood on the stage of the auditorium.” Sage choked up and Brooklyn kissed her. Her lips were still soft and tasted just as intoxicating as the first time they kissed. Brooklyn melted at the touch. How she missed Sage. After everything that happened, it felt right, being with her in that moment. She pulled away for a moment and their foreheads touched. 

“Sorry.” Brooklyn apologised and Sage only pulled her in one more time. 

“I’ve missed that.” Brooklyn could feel Sage’s breath against her own.

“Me too.” Brooklyn leaned in again before Sage pushed at her shoulders. “What the-”

“You’re not allowed to jump in front of a bullet for me ever again. Do you know how stupid that was??” Sage chastised with an angry pout on her lips and Brooklyn couldn’t help but curl her lips in amusement. 

“You know what they say. People do stupid things when they are in love.” She smirked.

“THAT DOESN’T INCLUDE JUMPING IN FRONT OF A BULLET YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN KILLED!” Sage yelled until she paused. She looked back at Brooklyn, her demeanour completely shifted. “Did you just say in love?” Sage squeaked.

“Yeah... I did. I know it’s soon and I know it’s sudden but I love you. Who was I kidding, I loved you the first moment we met. And after everything we’ve been through, getting shot only made it that much clearer. I love you, Sage. My beautiful sweet Sage.” Sage crashed her lips to Brooklyn’s and kissed her with more ferocity than before. She shuffled as close as she could to Brooklyn before she felt her arms sweep under her legs and pull her into her lap. She let out a squeal at the sudden action but her lips never left Brooklyn’s. That was until she leaned a little bit too close and Brooklyn groaned, and not in pleasure.

“Oh my Gaia I’m so sorry.” Sage detangled herself from Brooklyn’s grasp. It was a lot harder than it seemed considering she got twisted up in some of the tubes and cords, Brooklyn was connected to. Maybe jumping her girlfriend while she was in a hospital bed wasn’t her smartest decision.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just supposed to take it easy. But you don’t make that easy at all.” Brooklyn smirked. Sage sat next to her and kissed Brooklyn lightly this time, making sure neither of them got carried away. 

“Noted.” She leaned into Brooklyn’s shoulder. “And for the record, I love you too.”


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the end. It has been a wild and crazy journey. Thank you so much for reading it and thanks for all the love and support it means a lot truly. Anyway I hope you enjoy the last chapter I do have another fic so if you want to read that you can. I love you guys a lot and enjoy.

_ One year later _

Brooklyn sat in a crowd of people with a gold cap and gown on as she waited for her graduation ceremony to begin. A lot happened in the past year. Her parents got back together, Sage’s father hated her less and she actually managed to get through the school year without getting suspended or expelled. To be fair that part was all Sage’s influence. But after a year Brooklyn was actually kind of sad to say goodbye. She’d made closer friends here than she ever thought possible. Like Aliyah and Mags. Mags being the one that would always be ready to join her crusades and Aliyah and Sage always having to rescue them. They had a dynamic Brooklyn had never had before. She’d had friends before, after all, Brooklyn was a friendly person but she’d never found a family in her friends and now she had. She sat next to Aliyah as Professor Two stood out in front of the podium, as their graduation began.

“Can you believe we actually made it?” Aliyah whispered to her. 

“And without getting arrested.” Brooklyn joked, earning her a nudge in the ribs.

“The fact that you and Mags almost did makes that joke not funny.” Aliyah chastised her poor choice in humour.

“I mean it was a little funny,” Brooklyn smirked. “Too soon?” She said and Aliyah rolled her eyes. She leaned against her shoulder.

“I’m going to miss this.” Aliyah murmured softly.

“Me too.” Brooklyn sighed. “But hey Lazarus isn’t that far away. And we’re going to come home all the time. You really think I could survive that long without you? You’re sorely mistaken.” Brooklyn leaned her head against the top of Aliyah’s.

“You sure as hell better visit or so help me, Gaia, I’m going to hunt your ass down,” Aliyah said, scrunching her brows together. 

“I mean you’re gonna have to get in line. Sage loves this ass.” Brooklyn winked and Aiyah feigned a gag.

“No one asked for details.” Aliyah rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Oh, you wanted details? Well, this one time-”

“Your valedictorian, Sage Two.” Her father introduced her as she stepped forward in her cap and gown, her hair down and straight and she looked beautiful. Brooklyn immediately shut up and redirected her attention on Sage and only her. 

“Good Afternoon parents, teachers and friends. We are gathered here today to celebrate the senior class of 2020. We’ve made it!” The crowd cheered and hollered. “It wasn’t easy. We have gone through so much together. We’ve gone through break ups, heartaches, sleepless nights gruelling over tests and exams and some even survived a gunshot to the gut.” Sage looked over at Brooklyn knowingly at her comment. “But at the end of the day, we were able to do it together. Every single one of us. Like the time Mags danced to single ladies in the middle of assembly or Aliyah protested for edible foods in the cafeteria or even the time Apollo hijacked the school speakers to play his new mix.” Her father cleared his throat from behind her and everyone chuckled under their breath. “Okay maybe that wasn’t the best example of school unity but the point is that every part of our journey has been our story we’ve written together. I know that I wouldn’t be here today without you.” She glanced at Brooklyn softly. “Any of you. And now we have the next chapter of our story we have to write on our own because our stories are far from over. And it sounds corny and cheesy I know but maybe that’s what life should be. It’s our turn. So congratulations to the class of 2020!” Everyone cheered and clapped at her speech and she sat back down in the small row of seats at the back of the stage. Her eyes met Brooklyn’s and she gestured at her shaky hands.

“You did great.” Brooklyn mouthed the words to her and she smiled back a thank you. To this day, there was nothing more than a smile from Sage that Brooklyn loved more. Even if she wasn’t close enough to kiss her just yet. 

* * *

The ceremony was long, waiting for the 300 other names to be called out but they eventually made it to the other side of it. The headmaster stood up once more to address the class.

“It has been an honour watching you all blossom and grow into smart, thoughtful young adults. I cannot wait to see where the rest of your journey leads. Congratulations! The Class of 2020 everyone!” Cheers roared and echoed as caps were thrown in the air. Aliyah wrapped her arms around Brooklyn in pure bliss. 

“We did it!” She jumped excitedly and saw Bohdi from the corner of her eye and pulled him into their hug. “I can’t believe we did it!”

“Of course we did. You wouldn’t let it happen any other way.” He joked.

“You’re damn right.” She kissed him lightly and Brookly snaked her way out of her grasp.

“Not that I don't love this Boliyah sandwich but I’m not a throupler.” Brooklyn quipped shaking out the image of Bohdi and Aliyah’s face together while hers was right next to theirs. 

“Aww really?” Aliyah pouted and wrapped her arm around Brooklyn’s shoulder. 

“Tis a shame.” Bohdi played along, his arm going around Brooklyn’s other shoulder and the both of them planted a kiss on each side of her cheeks and they all burst out into laughter.

“I leave you alone for more than 5 seconds and you’re already cheating on me huh.” Sage stepped in front of them with her hands on her hips and a curt smile on her lips. 

“I was being attacked!” Brooklyn nudged them away from her and they fell away laughing. 

“We’ll see you guys at the grad party yeah?” Aliyah asked before slipping away to find her family with Bohdi.

“Yeah of course,” Brooklyn answered and rushed over to Sage wrapping her arms around her waist, spinning her in place. 

“We did it!” She cheered gleefully and placed Sage back onto the ground. “Your speech was so amazing I’m so proud of you Sweet Sage.” Brooklyn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Good Gaia I’ve missed you.” 

“It’s been like 10 hours.” Sage shook her head and leaned into Brooklyn’s touch. “I’m so proud of you Brooks.” Her eyes gazing into Brooklyn’s.

“I wouldn’t have got here without you. Quite literally. I’d probably be halfway to Mexico with Mags.” Brooklyn grinned and Sage pushed her shoulder. 

“Like I would ever let that happen.” Sage drew her fingers softly along Brooklyn’s jaw. “We really did it.” She muttered lowly.

“We really did.” Brooklyn leaned close and kissed her. 10 hours was definitely far too long. Sage wrapped her arms around Brooklyn’s neck, savouring the sweet taste of her lips. She sighed softly and pulled away.

“I’m never going to get tired of that.” She said sweetly, her eyes still lost in the ghost of her touch. 

“You better not. Or the next 70 years are going to get really awkward.” Brooklyn joked.

“70? That’s awfully ambitious of you.” Sage teased.

“You’re right let’s aim for 60 first. I might want to trade you in for a younger model.”

“Hey!” Sage whacked her arm and pulled away from her grasp. Her face scrunched together in an attempt to be mad.

“I’m only joking. You’re all the model I’ll ever want.” Brooklyn said kissing Sage.

“That was cheesy.” Sage narrowed her eyes at Brooklyn and she only smiled back.

“Maybe that’s what life should be.”

“Shut up.” She chuckled lightly and leaned her forehead against Brooklyn’s. “It’s going to be a long 60 years.”

“I thought it was 70.” 

“I might want to trade you in.” Sage jested and before Brooklyn could argue she pulled her in and kissed her. All logic falling away. They were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and what you think might happen 🤭


End file.
